Contrato de Amor
by Sakari1495
Summary: Shun es un gran empresario que hace un viaje a Moscú para salvar su empresa pero al verse en esa situación accede a una propuesta, pero nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que ese contrato iba a causarle varios problemas.
1. No lo puedo olvidar

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí estoy yo de nuevo con otro fic que se me ocurrió leyendo manga Shoujo, viendo novelas y algunas ideas vagas que estaban navegando por mi mente que logre relacionar para que surgiera esto XD**

**Anubias: Suena algo extraño pero bueno ^^**

**Shun: Te lo paso solo porque soy uno de los personajes principales **

**Anubias/Sakari: ¬¬ **_***pero sufrirás XD* **_

_**Se que iba a subir Vamonos de Vacaciones pero mi USB no lo guardo ¬¬ gomene  
><strong>_

**Espero que sea de su agrado así que no les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>"CONTRATO DE AMOR"<p>

_En una habitación que estaba invadido por la oscuridad, se podía divisar a una mujer recostada cubierta por una sábana, la puerta de la habitación se abría lentamente y se apreciaba la silueta de un hombre que sigilosamente se acercaba a la cama, la joven algo somnolienta volteo al escuchar los pasos mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y sus pómulos se tornaban de un color carmesí._

_Me alegro que hayas venido… - contesto mientras la silueta se posaba sobre ella y retiraba las sabanas para poder abrazarla y besar su cuello – te amo…_

¡AH!... – era lo único que emitía la boca de un pelinegro quien se despertaba algo exaltado del asiento de su oficina ya que alguien tocaba la puerta

Puedo pasar… - se escuchaba una voz masculina que hablaba afuera de dicha oficina

Pasa… -

Por tu cara diría que estabas recordando…verdad Shun – decía un castaño mientras tomaba asiento

Sí dime que se te ofrece Dan… -

Te venia a informarte que al rato voy a empezar las entrevistas para conseguirte secretaria porque ya no quiero hacer ese trabajo y Anubias me pidió que te dijera que evaluaras su propuesta… -

Enseguida la reviso… - dijo para después Llevarse su mano a la cabeza

Shun no te quedaba otra opción…si querías salvar a la empresa debías hacerlo… -

Lo sé Dan…no sabes cuantas veces me he repetido eso…déjame solo por favor… -

Como gustes… - contesto el castaño para después salir del despacho

_*Debo olvidarlo han pasado 3 años y no lo puedo olvidar aún* _- se decía mentalmente el pelinegro mientras cerraba sus ojos

* * *

><p>Ace creo que debes checar la propuesta de Anubias… - decía Dan mientras entraba a una oficina<p>

Toca antes de entrar y es lo que estoy haciendo hoy es el tercer aniversario después de lo que paso y debo suponer que Shun está meditando digo recordando… - decía el peli verde

Estás en lo correcto al rato me hago cargo de la entrevista… -

Y yo de terminar de evaluar la propuesta de Anubias e ir a cenar con Mira… -

Sabes me sorprendió que Keith te dejara salir con su hermana… -

A mi igual pero me alegro que me lo permitiera… -

Te dejo para que sigas con tu trabajo… -

* * *

><p>En un departamento una hermosa joven de cabello naranjas, ojos chocolate y tez blanca se encontraba desayunando acompañada por una peli azul de ojos aqua y un pequeño niño de cabello azabache.<p>

Espero que consigas el trabajo Alice… - decía la peli azul

Lo sé Runo necesito el trabajo ya nos queda poco dinero… - decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño – y debo hacerlo por Takagi

Has tenido una vida muy dura Alice y te admiro por eso… -

Nadie me debería admirar Runo…si salgo adelante es solo por Takagi…ya se me está haciendo tarde – dijo para después pararse y buscar su bolsa – nos vemos al rato Takagi – le dio beso en la frente

Suerte Alice…bien Takagi es hora de tu baño… - dijo Runo mientras cargaba al pequeño

* * *

><p>Dime conviene o no conviene su propuesta… - decía Shun<p>

Conviene todo está perfecto al rato va venir Anubias para explicarte mejor… -

Y porque no me lo explicas tu Ace… -

Me llevara tiempo y al rato tengo una cita con Mira… -

De acuerdo y Dan… -

Te dijo que estaría entrevistando se te olvido verdad… -

Perdón pero estoy algo distraído… -

Si no te preocupes te entiendo… -

Mi vida es estresante…-

Pues no sería tan estresante si no te hubieras casado… - le contesto Ace y el pelinegro se río por un momento

No te sigo molestando ya vete a ver a Mira… -

Muy gracioso…-

* * *

><p>Una joven peli naranja iba entrando a una lujosa empresa, miraba a su alrededor buscando la recepción hasta que logro ubicar a una mujer contestando teléfonos y supuso que era ahí y se acerco.<p>

Disculpe señorita…vengo a una entrevista de trabajo… - decía algo nerviosa

Sí…es en el tercer piso permítame darle un gafete… -

Muchas gracias… - contesto mientras recibía el gafete y se dirigía al elevador

Alice iba algo tensa que la música de ambiente del elevador en vez de tranquilizarla y relajarla la ponía cada vez más tensa, contaba los pisos hasta que finalmente llego al piso número 3 salió, miro a los dos lados preguntándose, ¿dónde sería su entrevista? Hasta que vio a un castaño pasar por ahí leyendo unas carpetas que trago saliva y se acerco a él para preguntarle.

Seños sabe ¿dónde son las entrevistas para el trabajo de secretaria?...-

Ah… yo soy el que hace las entrevistas justamente he terminado de hacer una…pero no me digas señor me hace sentir viejo mi nombre es Dan Kuso… -

Alice Gehabich… - dijo mientras estrechaba su mano

Bien Alice acompáñame… -

La peli naranja iba detrás del oji rojo quien la guiaba hacia una oficina y le pidió que tomara asiento para empezar.

Me permites tu Curriculum…-

Sí aquí esta… - contesto mientras le entregaba un folder y le echaba un vistazo hubo un pequeño silencio ya que Dan estaba leyendo hasta que hablo

Hablas ruso, inglés, alemán, español y japonés sorprendente… yo apenas y domino el inglés y ruso…tu estado civil es soltera… -

Sí… -

¿Tienes hijos?... pregunto porque puede que seas madre soltera… -

Alice se quedo en silencio ante esa pregunta

No tengo… -

Dan la miro algo inquieta pero decidió no prestarle atención

Muy bien prosigamos… -

* * *

><p>Ace me dijo que lo que me enviaste estaba perfecto así que lo acepto… - decía Shun<p>

No lo leíste…verdad – contestaba un peliblanco

No, he estado algo distraído mejor platícame de que se trata… - puso sus manos en su frente

Pues no tengo de otra que hacerlo… -

Perdóname Anubias… -

No te preocupes se tus razones para que estés de esa manera… -

No hay día que no piense en ello…ya han pasado 3 años y no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza ya no se qué hacer… -

¡Shun!... – gritaba mientras azotaba la puerta Dan para adentrarse a la oficina y desconcertaba a los presentes.

Ahora que paso Dan… -

¡Te conseguí secretaria!... está bien preparada sabe ruso, alemán… -

Sí ya entendí… -

Mañana empezara a trabajar…hola Anubias –

Apenas notaste mi presencia… - dijo el peliblanco que se sentía algo ofendido pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso

Lo siento…su nombre es… -

Ya mañana le pregunto ahora vete por favor que estoy hablando con Anubias referente al contrato –

Vale…ten te dejo su Curriculum para que lo leas… -

Déjalo ahí… - dijo el peliblanco señalando una pequeña mesa y Dan obedeció y lo dejo en ese lugar para después retirarse

No vas a revisar el Curriculum… - dijo Anubias

Al rato lo leo ahora platícame… -

Bueno se trata de…. –

Pero Shun nunca se puso a pensar que ese documento que estaba sobre la mesa cambiaria su vida por completo provocando que el pasado regresara un pasado que el pelinegro nunca pudo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les haya gustado este capítulo<strong>

**Anubias: Shun es un irresponsable **

**Sakari: Todos lo sabemos pero ya que…**

**Shun: ¡OYE!**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE… Pandora Hearts se pone cada vez más genial XD…**


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí yo de nuevo molestándolos con otro capítulo de esta nueva historia mía que descuide un poquito debido a las tareas y más por mi loca maestra de Taller de Lectura y Redacción ¬¬.**

**Shun: Siempre exageras las cosas**

**Sakari: Dime que te deje una tarea de cómo retirar dinero de un cajero…es normal ¬¬**

**Shun: Bueno… pues…bueno tienes razón está loca**

**Anubias: ¿Por qué no la corren?**

**Sakari: Eso queremos pero le tiene preferencia porque ya tiene 17 años trabajando ahí**

**Anubias: Veo que esta difícil la cosa…**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Vale…ten te dejo su Curriculum para que lo leas… -<p>

Déjalo ahí… - dijo el pelinegro señalando una pequeña mesa y Dan obedeció y lo dejo en ese lugar para después retirarse

No vas a revisar el Curriculum… - dijo Anubias

Al rato lo leo ahora platícame… -

Bueno se trata de…. –

Pero Shun nunca se puso a pensar que ese documento que estaba sobre la mesa cambiaria su vida por completo provocando que el pasado regresara un pasado que el pelinegro nunca pudo olvidar.

* * *

><p>Una peli naranja abría lentamente la puerta de su residencia con una cara cansada, la peli azul al verla se puso algo nerviosa que solo pudo preguntar.<p>

¿Cómo te fue Alice?... – dijo con algo de miedo en sus palabras a lo que la oji café solo dio un suspiro

¡ME DIERON EL TRABAJO!... – grito con felicidad contagiando a la peli azul de la misma

¡FELICIDADES ALICE!... – se dieron un abrazo - ¿Cuándo empiezas?

Mañana es algo pronto, pero está bien… -

Ahora un peso menos de encima…-

Si, aunque en la entrevista me puse nerviosa pero todo salió bien… -

Y creo que te tendrán un poco de preferencia ya que eres madre soltera… -

La peli naranja se callo

Les dije que no tenía hijos…-

Alice ¿por qué dijiste eso?... –

No sé cuando me hicieron esa pregunta me entro pánico, creí que no me darían el trabajo si decía eso…ah… no sé porque dije eso…-

Ahora no puedes rectificar… -

Me iré a dormir estoy cansada… solo iré a darle las buenas noches a Takagi y me iré a la cama –

De acuerdo… hasta mañana Alice –

* * *

><p>La joven de piel albina se adentraba a una habitación que estaba solamente iluminada por una pequeña lámpara con forma de catarina, esbozo una sonrisa y se acerco a la cuna del pequeño niño de cabellos negros que dormía plácidamente.<p>

Takagi… - pronunciaba mientras acariciaba su cabeza – te quiero demasiado…

En eso cerro sus ojos y en pocos minutos empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas.

Hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que seas feliz… aunque no tengas a tu padre contigo –

Rápido seco sus lágrimas no le gustaba llorar, para ella eso solo demostraba impotencia, volvió a sonreír le dio un beso y salió de la habitación se recargo en la puerta y solo dio un suspiro

_*Aunque para empezar… no sé quien es tu padre Takagi*…_ - pensó

* * *

><p>Un pelinegro se encontraba tirado en el sofá de su lujosa casa tenía un cojín sobre el rostro, estaba tenso no sabía en qué pensar por esos días desde hace tres años el siempre estaba de esa manera, para algunos era algo que desconcertaba mucho, pero para sus amigos que sabían su trágica historia lo comprendían.<p>

¡SHUN!... – se escucho un grito que provenía de una habitación

¿Qué quieres Fabia?... – decía algo molesto

¿A qué hora vas a venir a la cama?... –

Dormiré en el sillón, vete a dormir y déjame en paz… si eres tan amable –

Shun, por favor deja de comportarte así conmigo desde que nos casamos siempre te portas así –

Bueno para empezar yo no me quería casar…tu insistías tanto que hasta me dijiste que estabas embarazada yo te creí… y curiosamente después de casarnos perdiste al niño –

¡DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS! ¡SABES QUE ASÍ NO FUE!... –

Deja de gritar que me va dar una jaqueca… buenas noches –

La peli azul enfadada se fue resignada a su habitación, el pelinegro apago la luz de la sala de estar.

Ahora Shun olvida… solamente olvida – y en unos segundos se adentro al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p><em>Me alegro que hayas venido… - contesto mientras la silueta se posaba sobre ella y retiraba las sabanas para poder abrazarla y besar su cuello – te amo…<em>

_Yo también Alice… - se escuchaba una voz con un tono seductor_

_Quiero estar siempre contigo… - en eso le dio un dulce beso en los labios_

_Alice… -_

Ah! – se levantaba algo exaltada una joven de cabellos naranjas mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro – ya Alice deja de pensar en eso… porque no puedes dejarlo en el pasado, es una nueva vida un nuevo comienzo

Se tiro a la cama con el propósito de poder conciliar el sueño nuevamente

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente un joven de cabellos negros se encontraba adentro del ascensor acompañado de su mejor amigo un castaño de ojos rojizos<p>

Tu nueva secretaría llega a las 8 en punto… - le decía

Si ya se Dan… deja de repetirme las cosas

Solo quiero que lo tengas presente… -

Las puertas se abrieron y ambos salieron mientras los demás les daban los buenos días, el pelinegro ignoro los saludos pero el castaño los contesto en representación suya. Entraron a la oficina del oji ámbar y las puertas se cerraron.

¿Otra vez discutiste con Fabia?... – le pregunto Dan

Así eso…debería solicitar el divorcio –

Aunque lo hagas no lo hará ya lo sabes, para ella es muy importante ser la esposa del famoso empresario Shun Kazami… -

Lo sé, son las 7:30 tráeme de una vez los papeles que debo firmar… -

Los tiene Ace y el llega dentro de una hora… -

Pues que cuando llegue se los de a la nueva secretaria y que ella me los pase a mí… -

De acuerdo jefe, lo dejo… -

* * *

><p>El castaño salió de la oficina con una sonrisa siempre le gustaba como se ponía de mal humor el pelinegro cuando hablaba de su esposa, al salir pudo ver a una joven sentada en el lugar donde se supone esta la secretaria.<p>

Buenos días Dan… - dijo la joven

Alice llegaste antes… -

Sí, más vale prevenir que lamentar –

Creo que hice una buena elección… de acuerdo en una hora va llegar el administrador y te dejara unos papeles y se los entregaras a nuestro jefe…no creo que te desorientes ya que la puerta de su oficina esta justamente a tu lado… -

De acuerdo y no se preocupe… -

Buena suerte Alice… - dijo para después irse

Hora de empezar… - se dijo para después empezar su labor

* * *

><p>Quieres que le diga a Shun que vea las estadísticas… - decía un peli verde que venía con unos folders en la mano – no te preocupes Keith yo le informo – colgó – necesito unas vacaciones – se dijo<p>

En eso se acerco a la oficina del pelinegro y vio a una mujer sentada

Tú debes ser Alice la nueva secretaria ¿verdad?... – dijo el peli verde

Sí tú debes ser el administrador… -

Exacto mucho gusto mi nombre es Ace Grit… - dijo mientras estrechaban su mano

Alice Gehabich… -

Ten te dejo esto se lo entregas al amargado de nuestro jefe y le das este mensaje… - le dejo unos folders y un papel con un recado

Con mucho gusto… - en eso Ace se fue

Ahora debo conocer a mi jefe… - se paró de su asiento con cierto nerviosismo tomo lo que le dejo Ace se coloco delante de la puerta respiro profundamente y toco la puerta

Adelante… - se escucho una voz, los ojos de Alice se abrieron de sorpresa esa voz le resultaba familiar pero le resto importancia y entro

Al pasar la barrera su jefe estaba de espaldas cosa que agradeció

Buenos días, vengo a dejarle unos documentos y un recado de Ace Grit… - dijo tratando de sonar serena

Déjalo al lado de los demás… - en eso le señalo aún de espaldas – lee el recado

En eso se volteo para escucharla con más atención, pero al hacerlo se quedo en shock al ver a la joven que tenía enfrente leyendo un recado.

Por favor revisa las estadísticas que te envió Keith dice que es de suma importancia que le envíes tus puntos de vista… -termino y alzo la mirada

¿Cómo te llamas?... – le pregunto aún viéndola

Alice Gehabich… -

_*Gehabich…Alice Gehabich ella es...*_ -

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Shun: …**

**Sakari: Adoro este fic **

**Anubias: ¿Y eso?**

**Sakari: Por el simple hecho de que veo a Shun abrumado todo el tiempo XD**

**Anubias: jajaja tienes razón Sakari**

**Shun:…..**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO….tengo tarea, pero no la hare que flojera XD….**


	3. Confianza

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí yo de nuevo con otro capítulo de este fic que leyendo sus comentarios de las sospechas que tienen debo decir que….**

**Anubias: Hasta ahora nadie le ha atinado….**

**Sakari: Ya todas le atinaron que Takagi es hijo de Shun pero….les falta algo**

**Anubias: Y eso es…**

**Sakari: Es sorpresa Anubias ¬¬**

**Anubias: gomene ^^"**

**GRACIAS A TODOS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho XD**

* * *

><p>Adelante… - se escucho una voz, los ojos de Alice se abrieron de sorpresa esa voz le resultaba familiar pero le resto importancia y entro<p>

Al pasar la barrera su jefe estaba de espaldas cosa que agradeció

Buenos días, vengo a dejarle unos documentos y un recado de Ace Grit… - dijo tratando de sonar serena

Déjalo al lado de los demás… - en eso le señalo aún de espaldas – lee el recado

En eso se volteo para escucharla con más atención, pero al hacerlo se quedo en shock al ver a la joven que tenía enfrente leyendo un recado.

Por favor revisa las estadísticas que te envió Keith dice que es de suma importancia que le envíes tus puntos de vista… -termino y alzo la mirada

¿Cómo te llamas?... – le pregunto aún viéndola

Alice Gehabich… -

_*Gehabich…Alice Gehabich ella es hermosa*_ Creo que ahora es mi turno de presentarme… - en eso se pone de pie y hace una reverencia – Shun Kazami…

_*¿Qué fue eso?...* -_ se pregunto la peli naranja mientras se sonrojaba un poco por lo atractivo que era su nuevo jefe

Ya no te molesto más regresa a tu trabajo y por favor dile a Dan que venga de inmediato… -

De acuerdo… - en eso salió de inmediato de la oficina

* * *

><p>¿Shun quiere hablar conmigo?... – empezó a decir un castaño – enseguida voy para allá – colgó<p>

¿Ahora qué quiere?... – le pregunto Ace

Que vaya a su oficina…tal vez quiera hablar conmigo por lo de Keith…en unos minutos regreso –

Yo creo que horas porque si esta de mal humor se desquitara contigo… -

Dan que ya iba abrir la puerta se quedo estático

¿Ahora qué tienes?... –

¿Por qué siempre me dices cosas negativas?... –decía el castaño nervioso

¿Quién sabe?... ya vete o se enojara más… - en eso salió corriendo

* * *

><p>¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE MI NUEVA SECRETARIA SERÍA ATRACTIVA?... – le grito Shun mientras agarraba al castaño de la camisa<p>

¿Por qué te enojas? Para eso te di su Curriculum ya es tu problema por no leerlo aparte ella está muy preparada… -

Bueno en eso tienes razón hace unos minutos me dio un reporte de las ventas algo que a ti te llevo siglos… -

Disculpa que no sea perfecto… -

El pelinegro guardo silencio cosa que extraño a Dan

¿Qué te paso?... –

Una discusión con Fabia… - suspiro

Yo te dije que no te casaras con ella, que solo te estaba mintiendo, además no crees que fue muy repentino después de lo que pasó en Rusia tú de inmediato te casaste con ella… -

Si lo sé me pregunto qué habrá sido de ella… ¡ME SIENTO COMO UNA BASURA, DESDE QUE PASO ESO ME SIENTO EL HOMBRE MÁS BAJO Y RUÍN DE LA TIERRA! –

Ya deja de andarte lamentando, las cosas se dieron así y no podemos arreglar el pasado –

Desde cuando hablas con tanta filosofía… -

Desde que Anubias me prestó ese libro de "frases de grandes filósofos de la historia"… -

Shun se quedo callado

_*Creo que le diré a Anubias que no le vuelva a prestar un libro*… -_

* * *

><p><em>*No sé porque la voz de Shun se me hace tan familiar*… -<em> pensaba Alice mientras hacía enviaba unas cotizaciones - _*será que ya nos habíamos conocido*_

Alice se quedo algo seria

Alice como puedes pensar esas cosas es completamente imposible…no creo que el mundo sea tan pequeño… - se dijo en voz baja

¿A qué te refieres con eso Alice?... – se escucho una voz que la tomo desprevenido

Señor Kazami, perdóneme estaba pensando en unos asuntos personales… - agacho la cabeza

Déjate de formalidades y solo dime Shun… nunca me gusto eso de "señor" – dijo entre comillas

Como usted diga… se le ofrece algo –

Voy a ir a una reunión si alguien pregunta por mí di que no estoy, que te dejen su recado… -

Entendido… - dijo con una sonrisa mientras regresaba a su trabajo y el pelinegro se sonrojaba un poco que para disimularlo se coloco unos lentes oscuros

_*Alice Gehabich porque tengo el presentimiento de que tú… *-_

¡SHUN YA VAMONOS! ¡ANUBIAS NOS VA A MATAR Y NO QUIERO SALIR PERJUDICADO!... – le grito un joven peli verde

Te encargo Alice… - fueron las últimas palabras del pelinegro para después irse

Vaya, vaya se nota que ya te ganaste la confianza de Shun… - decía un castaño

¿Ah? ¿Por qué piensa eso?... – decía algo confundida

Sencillo porque él te dijo "Te encargo Alice" – imita la voz de Shun cosa que provoco una risa en la peli naranja

Dudo que eso quiera decir que me gane su confianza… -

Alice conozco a Shun Kazami desde que éramos niños se todo sobre él… - eso último lo hizo cambiando su expresión cosa que Alice noto enseguida – me debo ir….

Hasta luego… -

Se me olvido decirte va llamar Keith Clay cuando eso pase pasa la llamada directamente conmigo… -

Si no se preocupe… -

Dan esbozo una sonrisa a la peli naranja pero al darse la vuelta cambio su expresión a una seria y empezaba a recordar lo que hace unos momentos había dicho.

_*Alice conozco a Shun Kazami desde que éramos niños se todo sobre él… absolutamente todo aunque lo único que no sé y que no me puedo explicar es ¿por qué Shun hizo semejante tontería? Aunque no debería culparlo después de todo yo lo alenté para que aceptara que habrá sido de ella… *_- el castaño paró en seco – _*para empezar….nunca supe el nombre de esa chica*_

* * *

><p>¡¿POR QUÉ LLEGARON TARDE?... – gritaba un peli blanco<p>

Discúlpanos Anubias, pero cierta persona – empezaba a decir Ace mientras dirigía su mirada a cierto pelinegro – estaba coqueteando a su nueva secretaría

¿Ah? ¿Coqueteando?... –

Ace dice puras tonterías ignóralo Anubias ahora vamos al punto te parece… - contesto el oji ámbar

¿Cómo se llama tu secretaria?... – pregunto

Alice Gehabich… - le respondió para que dejara de molestar

Es rusa… ¿qué extraño? –

¿Qué? ¿Por qué es extraño?... –

Es como si el destino quisiera atormentarte ella es rusa y en Rusia paso lo que quieres olvidar ¿no es así?... –

Sabes Anubias no había pensado en eso, pero gracias por amargar mi existencia y volverla más miserable de lo que ya es… -

De nada es un placer servirte Shun Kazami… -

Ya dejen los sarcasmos por favor y como dijo Shun vamos al punto quiero acabar esto rápido para ir a mi casa y dormirme… - se metió Ace

Está bien… - contestaron los dos

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Bueno ahora hay más pistas quien le podrá atinar… creo que debería hacer un desafío**

**Anubias: ¿Un desafío para qué?...**

**Sakari: No sé quiero hacer las cosas más interesantes, verás Anubias planeo hacer este capítulo algo misterioso**

**Anubias: Ya entendí, pero ¿qué darías de premio?**

**Sakari: O_O no lo había pensado**

**Shun: Que novedad ¬¬ creo que no debería sorprenderme**

**Sakari: ¬¬ Hmp….**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIO O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… si ya me aprendí 3 canciones en japonés completitas XD….**


	4. Recuerdos

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí me reporto con otro capítulo de esta historia decidí actualizarla más rápido ya que me llamaron la atención los reviews que dejaron aparte de que aceptaron el reto ^^**

**Anubias: ¿Cuál será el premio?**

**Sakari: He estado pensando en eso y el que logre adivinar su premio será….**

**Anubias: ¿Será?**

**Sakari: Bueno el que le atine me podrá pedir ¡LO QUE SEA! Que le haga un fic, que le ayude en algo o lo que se le ocurra claro que sea algo que este a mis posibilidades**

**Anubias: Mmmmmm…interesante… eso si que no te pidan algo indebido ¬¬**

**Sakari: ¡ANUBIAS! ¡CLARO QUE NADIE PEDIRIA ALGO ASÍ! ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!**

**Shun: No sé porque siento que sufriré mucho T.T**

**Anubias/Sakari: Siempre ^^**

**Muy bien en este capítulo habrá más pistas así que atentos XD**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>¡¿POR QUÉ LLEGARON TARDE?... – gritaba un peli blanco<p>

Discúlpanos Anubias, pero cierta persona – empezaba a decir Ace mientras dirigía su mirada a cierto pelinegro – estaba coqueteando a su nueva secretaría

¿Ah? ¿Coqueteando?... –

Ace dice puras tonterías ignóralo Anubias ahora vamos al punto te parece… - contesto el oji ámbar

¿Cómo se llama tu secretaria?... – pregunto

Alice Gehabich… - le respondió para que dejara de molestar

Es rusa… ¿qué extraño? –

¿Qué? ¿Por qué es extraño?... –

Es como si el destino quisiera atormentarte ella es rusa y en Rusia paso lo que quieres olvidar ¿no es así?... –

Sabes Anubias no había pensado en eso, pero gracias por amargar mi existencia y volverla más miserable de lo que ya es… -

De nada es un placer servirte Shun Kazami… -

Ya dejen los sarcasmos por favor y como dijo Shun vamos al punto quiero acabar esto rápido para ir a mi casa y dormirme… - se metió Ace

Está bien… - contestaron los dos

Gracias… -

De hecho no te iba hacer caso… - habló Anubias – dime Shun ¿qué harás?

¿Qué voy hacer de qué?... –

Apuesto a que Ace tiene razón y te gusto tu nueva secretaría… -

El hecho que sea atractiva no quiere decir que vaya a hacerla mi amante o algo por el estilo… -

Anubias no hagas que Shun se enfade o Dan y yo pagaremos los platos rotos… -

Vale, pues vamos a la junta… -dijo Anubias

* * *

><p>Ya se acabo mi primer día de trabajo es raro que no llamara ese tal Keith Clay, pero bueno… - decía Alice mientras apagaba la computadora y acomodaba su lugar de trabajo<p>

Un chico rubio caminaba hacia la oficina de cierto pelinegro hasta llegar a donde se encontraba una chica peli naranja

Disculpe busco a Shun… - hablo gentilmente

¿Ah?... – en eso se volteo de inmediato Alice que al hacerlo provoco que el rubio se sonrojara un poco al ver semejante belleza – Usted debe ser Keith Clay, creí que iba a llamar por teléfono

Lo siento es que decidí venir personalmente… -

Shun se encuentra en una junta ahora mismo… - le explicaba Alice, pero en eso apareció cierto castaño

Keith creí que ibas a llamar… -

Cambie de opinión al parecer Shun no está… -

No está, pero me dijo que hablaras conmigo… -

De acuerdo… -

Alice ya te puedes ir a tu casa… -

Gracias Dan que pase una buena noche… -

Y no hay una despedida para mí… - dijo el rubio tomando por sorpresa a los dos presentes – que mal educado soy permítame presentarme oficialmente mi nombre es Keith Clay uno de los principales inversionistas de la empresa Kazami

Alice Gehabich un placer… entonces buenas noches Keith… - en eso formo una sonrisa dejando perplejo al oji azul y en ese momento la peli naranja se retiro

Keith tu igual te enamoraste de Alice… -

¿Qué? Es hermosa no lo puedo negar y creo que me gusto… -

¿Es enserio?... –

Dan sabes que yo siempre digo la verdad… -

* * *

><p>Shun se encontraba entrando a su departamento después de la junta que tuvo con el peliblanco estaba completamente agotado lo único que quería era descansar y olvidar.<p>

Shun otra vez tarde… - lo llamo cierta peli azul

No quiero empezar otra discusión Fabia… -

Siempre es lo mismo… no quieres dormir conmigo, lleva tiempo que no me tocas ¡YA NO SE QUE HACER SHUN!

Es simple lo que tienes que hacer pedirme el divorcio, no me gusta dormir contigo y desde que nos casamos no te toco no se dé que te quejas…. –

¡SHUN KAZAMI…! –

Si quieres una queja ve y déjasela a mi secretaría… -

¿Secretaría?... –

Si ahora deja de fastidiar y vete a la cama dormiré otra vez en el sofá… -

¡ES IMPOSIBLE HABLAR CONTIGO SHUN!... –

Tsk… fastidiosa… - fue lo único que pronuncio

* * *

><p>Alice ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?... – decía alegre una peli azul<p>

Estuvo muy pesado, pero bueno es un esfuerzo que debo hacer por Takagi… - en eso fue hacia donde se encontraba el infante y acaricio su cabeza

Eres muy fuerte… -

Solo por mi pequeño hijo… -

Alice quiero preguntarte algo… -

¿Sobre qué Runo?... –

¿Vas a buscar al padre de Takagi?... –

No, no pienso buscarlo es un cobarde y aparte no necesito de ese patán… -

Y qué va a pasar con este de…

¡NO PRONUNCIES ESE NOMBRE RUNO!... – grito de inmediato provocando el llanto del pequeño pelinegro que al ver eso Alice lo cargo y empezó arrullar – ese sujeto es peor que el padre de Takagi

Perdón te sirvo de cenar… -

No gracias Runo no apetezco solo voy a llevar a dormir a Takagi y me iré a dormir estoy agotada… -

Está bien Alice… -

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué dice?... – decía algo confundido un pelinegro<em>

_Si quiere que le ayudemos debe acceder a ello… - se escucho la voz de otro hombre_

_Es que yo no puedo hacer eso… -_

_Mire sabemos que no es nada fácil así que le doy un plazo de 3 días para pensarlo, ¿le parece?... –_

_Sí, lo pensare… -_

_De acuerdo entonces nos vemos Shun Kazami… - se despidió el joven y el pelinegro solo desvió su mirada y la apunto al piso_

_¡ES ALGO MUY BAJO PARA MÍ!... – gritaba Shun en una habitación_

_Lo sabemos Shun, sé que es para ti muy difícil… - decía un chico peli verde_

_¡CLARO QUE LO ES ACE, VOY A ARRUINAR SU VIDA Y DE PASO LA MÍA!... –_

_Shun se que es complicado… - hablaba un joven castaño – pero dime que es lo que quieres_

_¡SALVAR MI EMPRESA, PERO NO QUIERO LASTIMARLA ELLA NO TIENE LA CULPA!... –_

_Sé que suena muy egoísta, pero creo que la prioridad es la empresa… - dijo en tono serio Dan_

_¡¿QUÉ?...- _

_Vamos a ver la situación en la empresa trabajan más de 500 personas si nos vamos a la ruina las afectaremos directamente, no crees que es mejor que una sola persona salga lastimada en lugar de más de 500 personas… -_

_Eso es demasiado egoísta Dan, Shun no hará semejante cosa… -_

_Lo haré… - se escucho decir al oji ámbar – aunque me duela y arruine la vida de Lac…. _

¡AH!... – decía exaltado el pelinegro mientras su respiración se agitaba – ya por favor…

Susurraba el pelinegro mientras una lágrima empezaba a salir

Yo no quería lastimarla, yo no quería lastimar a nadie, yo nunca quise hacer semejante bajeza...- se torturaba mentalmente el pelinegro

* * *

><p><em>¡TE AMO DEMASIADO!... – se escuchaba la voz de una joven de cabellos naranjas<em>

_Yo también… - se escucho la voz de un joven _

_Siempre me cuidaras ¿verdad?... –_

_Por supuesto… -_

_¿Y nunca me vas a lastimar?... –_

_Nunca eso tenlo por seguro…. –_

Eres un maldito mentiroso… como desearía que estuvieras muerto… - decía en tono frío la peli naranja mientras cerraba sus orbes para poder caer en el mundo de los sueños

* * *

><p>Entonces ¿te gusto?... – preguntaba una joven de ojos azules<p>

Sí y mucho es muy hermosa… - contestaba un rubio

Sabes Keith esa chica es muy afortunada… -

Deja de decir esas cosas Mira, ojala y la vuelva a ver… -

Es obvio que la volverás a ver es la secretaría de Shun y tu lo frecuentas mucho… -

Ahora que dices eso creo que iré más seguido contigo a visitar a Ace para que la pueda frecuentar… -

¿Qué?... – decía algo sonrojada la oji celeste

Adoro cuando te pones roja… - se burlaba Keith

No es gracioso hermano… -

* * *

><p><em>Entonces tengo que viajar otra vez… - decía un chico peliblanco quien hablaba por teléfono<em>

_Así es, avísale a Shun que acepto invertir en su empresa… - se escucho una voz masculina en la otra línea_

_Sabía que no te ibas a negar… -_

_Claro que no me iba a negar la empresa de Keith Clay y la tuya son muy fuertes… solo un idiota no aceptaría… -_

_No cambias… -_

_Aparte hay otra razón por la cual acepte… _

_¿Enserio cual?... –_

_Averigüe que hace 3 años recibieron gran capital de una empresa alemana… -_

_Estás en lo correcto… -_

_Si no me equivoco era de la empresa Von Hertzen… -_

_No te equivocas no puedo creer que en una semana hayas averiguado hasta eso… -_

_Siempre checo en donde voy a invertir Anubias… -_

_Eres una persona muy astuta… -_

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Muy bien regresando al reto que lance en este capítulo hay…**

**Anubias: Yo cuento las pistas ^^**

**Sakari: Esta bien**

**Anubias: Hay 4 pistas y muy buenas….**

**Sakari: Así es Anubias XD quiero ver quien logra relacionar todo esto jajaja *risa maligna* y si la encuentra mis respetos para esa persona**

**Anubias: ^^ estás en lo correcto Sakari**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**SAKARI – SAN**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… Ya quiero que salga el manga de Pandora Hearts .…..**


	5. Malas decisiones

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí yo de nuevo con otro capítulo de este fic que estuve leyendo sus deducciones y no van tan mal así que para que tengan una idea más clara les diré si van bien o van mal.**

**Alicelove001: Le atinaste Klaus está involucrado, pero Shun NO se alió con la empresa de Klaus. La de Keith bueno si se alió con Shun ^^. Y lo de Fabia más bien ella chantajeo a Shun con el bebé para que se casara con ella. Vas bien**

**Natsuko Shimizu: Me sorprendiste estás en lo correcto el sujeto al que Alice le prohibió pronunciar a Runo era Klaus XD. Ahí la llevas**

**Shioow: Tranquila no desesperes pronto habrán más pistas :D. Y si nuestro Keith ya le echo el ojo a Alice.**

**Kiranathas yue: ¡ALICE NO ERA UNA….! ¡ESO TENLO POR SEGURO! Shun no se caso con Fabia por dinero, se caso con ella porque esta le dijo que estaba esperando un bebé de él. Keith no tiene nada de culpa, el es inocente. Pues si Dan tenía algo de razón. Sigue así ^^**

**Konan-Roia: No sé porque presiento que te quieres esperar y luego decir tu deducción eso me da algo de miedo. **

**Anzu Kazami: Relájate no te estreses, ya verás que podrás relacionar tal vez no ahorita, pero más adelante tendrás una idea ^-^**

**Bueno esas son unas aclaraciones espero que eso les ayude con sus deducciones hasta ahora solo se acercaron a esto KLAUS ESTA INVOLUCRADO EN TODO ESTO XD. **

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

><p><em>Así es, avísale a Shun que acepto invertir en su empresa… - se escucho una voz masculina en la otra línea<em>

_Sabía que no te ibas a negar… -_

_Claro que no me iba a negar la empresa de Keith Clay y la tuya son muy fuertes… solo un idiota no aceptaría… -_

_No cambias… -_

_Aparte hay otra razón por la cual acepte… _

_¿Enserio cual?... –_

_Averigüe que hace 3 años recibieron gran capital de una empresa alemana… -_

_Estás en lo correcto… -_

_Si no me equivoco era de la empresa Von Hertzen… -_

_No te equivocas no puedo creer que en una semana hayas averiguado hasta eso… -_

_Siempre checo en donde voy a invertir Anubias… -_

_Eres una persona muy astuta…Ren Krawler-_

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente una chica de cabellos naranjas entraba a la empresa Kazami, saludo a todos con una sonrisa, recogió unos papeles de la oficina de Dan y ahora fue directo a su lugar de trabajo, pero algo llamo su atención había un rubio sentado.<p>

Keith… - lo llamo

Alice buenos días… - contesto alegre

Buenos días… ¿a qué se debe que estés aquí?... –

Acaso no me quieres aquí… -

¡NO ES ESO!... es si quieres hablar con Shun para programarte o algo así… -

De hecho solo vine a acompañar a mi hermana a ver a su novio… -

¿Ah? De acuerdo… - fue a su lugar, pero el rubio no la perdía de vista

* * *

><p><em>¡GRACIAS ANUBIAS AL FIN UNA BUENA NOTICIA!... – agradecía el pelinegro<em>

_Me debes una, Ren no accede con facilidad… -_

_Una empresa Suiza que se nos une… -_

_Me debo ir mi vuelo sale en media hora te llamo cuando hable termine de hablar con Ren para informarte… -_

_Gracias… - colgó_

Apenas finalizo su llamada pudo ver a su linda secretaría hablando amistosamente con ¿Keith Clay?

Keith ¿Qué haces aquí?... –

Otro que no me quiere solo vine a acompañar a Mira y de paso hablar contigo… -

Muy bien, este Alice si alguien me busca dile que estoy en una junta… -

Como usted diga… - esbozo una sonrisa, el pelinegro se sonrojo leve y entro de inmediato a su oficina acompañado del rubio quien le sonrió a la peli naranja antes de entrar

* * *

><p>¡SHUN YA NO SE QUE HACER CONTIGO!... – gritaba histérica una joven de cabellos azules<p>

Estaba furioso aunque esa no podría ser una palabra para describir aquello, estaba sentada en su cama, ya no tenía idea de qué hacer con su esposo, y ahora ya le estaba pidiendo el divorcio ya que no tenía nada que lo atara a ella.

_*Fabia no desesperes debes pensar no puedes dejar ir a Shun Kazami, piensa…piensa…*_ - su cabeza estaba ardiendo no se le ocurría nada - _*no puedo decir que estoy embarazada…*_

Ahora las ideas se iban y eran pocas las opciones

* * *

><p><em>¡DAN LE ACABAS DE DAR UN MAL CONSEJO A SHUN!... – le regañaba Ace<em>

_¡ES LA ÚNICA OPCIÓN, MEJOR ARRIESGAR A UNA PERSONA EN VEZ DE 500!... – se la regreso_

_Pero de todas formas no es correcto utilizar a una persona de esa manera… es algo indignante… -_

_Guardo silencio de alguna u otra forma tenía algo de razón el peli verde_

_Aunque así fuera ya es muy tarde Shun ya debe estar… -_

_Si desgraciadamente, tengo algo de lastima por ella… no se lo merece –_

_Lamentamos arruinar tu vida Laci… -_

¡DAN KUSO!... – grito un joven de ojos grises provocando que el oji rojo se levantara algo exaltado de su asiento

¡ACE ME QUIERES MATAR DE UN INFARTO!... –

Te he estado hablando como 4 veces y no me haces caso… -

Ok, ya dime ¿Qué pasa?... –

Alice me pidió que te trajera esto Shun quiere que lo firmes… - le entrega unos papeles este los toma y le la primera hoja, pero abre sus ojos del asombro.

¡REN KRAWLER SE ALIARA CON NOSOTROS!... –

¿Qué?... – dijo confundido Ace y leyó el papel - ¡GENIAL SIENTO QUE VAMOS A SER LA EMPRESA MÁS IMPORTANTE DE JAPÓN!

* * *

><p>Shun debo admitirlo tienes buenos gustos… - lo felicitaba el rubio<p>

¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas Keith?... – no comprendía ese comentario

Alice es muy hermosa, debo deducir que ya te diste cuenta de eso… -

Si es bonita no lo puedo negar… -

¿Te puedo pedir un favor?... –

El que quieras… -

Podría venir más seguido es que quiero frecuentar a Alice, creo que ella podría ser un buen partido para mí… -

El pelinegro abrió los ojos de inmediato al escuchar eso, acaso era una broma ¿Keith Clay se había fijado en su nueva secretaría?

* * *

><p>Runo no me puedes llamar a la empresa… - decía en voz baja la peli naranja<p>

Lo siento Alice, pero te quería avisar que voy a llevar Takagi al parque y después iré al supermercado… -

Me llamaste para decirme esto… -

Tenía que hacerlo ya que olvidaste tus llaves… -

De inmediato la oji café empezó a buscar las dichosas llaves en su bolsa estaba desesperada no las encontraba finalmente dio un suspiro resignada

Gracias por avisar Runo, pero procura no llegar tarde… no quiero esperar mucho afuera –

No te preocupes me apresurare, nos vemos en la noche Alice…- colgó

Puedo recordar datos, números telefónicos, nombres de empresarios, llevar la agenda de una persona ajena… y no es posible que olvide mis llaves… - se pego contra el escritorio

Alice… - la llamo un castaño

Dan ¿se le ofrece algo?... –

Voy a salir a dar una vuelta si Shun me busca dile que me tome el día libre… -

¿Ah? Shun no se va enfadar… -

Depende si esta de buenas le da igual, pero si está enojado te podría gritar… -

Trago saliva

Es broma si está enojado se desquita con Ace… -

De todas formas eso no dejo tranquila a la peli naranja

* * *

><p>Se nota que te urgía hablar conmigo… - comentaba un joven de piel morena<p>

No me gusta viajar, y aparte tengo un compromiso pasado mañana… -

Bueno ¿dime porque la empresa Von Hertzen invirtió tanto en la de Shun… -

_*Me encantaría decirte, pero le prometí a Shun no hablar…*_ Te seré honesto no tengo idea a él nunca le ha gustado hablar sobre eso, el ¿por qué? No lo sé… -

Es que es curioso Shun estaba a punto de caer en bancarrota y de la noche a la mañana un gran empresario alemán te da una muy fuerte suma de dinero… -

Shun es un misterio Ren_… *Si supieras la razón Ren, nunca creerías lo que tuvo que hacer Shun para salvar su empresa, debo admitirlo pero ese amargado tuvo que sacrificar mucho* -_

¡ANUBIAS!... – le grito el oji amarillo –

Perdón me hundí en mis pensamientos ¿Qué decías?... –

* * *

><p>Creo que tomarse un descanso de vez en cuando no esta tan mal… - decía alegre Dan mientras saboreaba un delicioso helado de chocolate<p>

¡TAKAGI NO CORRAS!... – grito una joven, en eso el castaño volteo y un pequeño niño de cabellos negros chocó con él, que por suerte salió ileso ya que este lo sostuvo para que no se lastimara aunque el helado no salió con la misma suerte –

Auch… - se quejaba – pero bueno no te paso nada amiguito

En eso empezó a llorar

¡AH NO LLORES!... –

Lo siento mucho señor… - llego una joven de cabello azules este al verla se quedo anonado

No…hay…pro…blema… - tartamudeaba

Takagi no llores, pero eso te pasa por correr… lamento los problemas –

No te disculpes los niños son traviesos, lo importante es que no se lastimo… por cierto no me digas señor llámame Dan…señor me hace sentir viejo… - en eso formo una sonrisa

Runo Misaki, no le causo más molestias, gracias… - un sonrojo se hizo presente

En eso siguió su camino con el niño, Dan solo se quedo viendo como se marchaba

_*Es hermosa, debería dejarla ir o invitarla a cenar… o ayudarla, pero ella lleva un niño…*_ - en ese momento dejo de pensar y corrió para alcanzarla

* * *

><p>Shun se encontraba en su escritorio estaba en la computadora viendo unas gráficas, hace poco había terminado de hablar con el oji azul, pero en cuestión de segundos su mente se había ido a otro lugar su mirada se perdió de la pantalla ahora estaba navegando en sus recuerdos.<p>

_Shun Kazami apenas recibí tu llamada vine de inmediato… - hablaba un joven de piel medio morena_

_A…Acep…to... –_

_Sabía que ibas a acceder… - en eso trono los dedos y delante del pelinegro había un documento con un bolígrafo este lo miro con pánico, pero lo tomo._

_Ahora la tinta se hacía presente en el papel con su firma, esa firma con la accedía a lo que estaba escrito en él, algo que a él le dolía mucho._

_Muy bien Shun este contrato lo debes cumplir, la próxima semana… -_

_El pelinegro solo cerro sus ojos con algo de culpa se puso de pie y asintió_

_*Espero que me perdones Lacie…*_

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo eso es todo…<strong>

**Anubias: Sakari les acabas de dar la clave con el pensamiento de Dan, las palabras de Anubias….WAAAAA…un segundo dije Anubias, pero yo soy Anubias… **_***confundido***_

**Sakari: Bueno creo que Anu-kun ya está confundido XD… pero tiene razón ya les di unas 3 CLAVES IMPORTANTICIMAS **

**El reto sigue en pie espero leer sus deducciones**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… ¡NARUTO YA CHOCO CON TOBI XD!**


	6. Invierno

**Hola mis queridos amigos de fanfiction veo que se han estado poniendo las pilas XD para averiguar pero tengo una buena y una mala noticia -.-**

**Anubias: Dilas estoy seguros que les encantara ^^**

**Sakari: bueno no tengo noticia buena ni mala, pero les diré si están bien o mal**

**Maky siempre contigo: pues… lo de Lacie si te digo te diré todo, Ren ya se unió con Shun, el bebé es de Shun, Dan pues no estoy segura si la ayudara XD. Sigue pensando**

**Paulinitte: Si Ren, Shun y Keith ya se aliaron, Fabia con esa tipa no se sabe, ¡NO DESTERRO A LACIE! O_O, Klaus irse en contra de Shun eso no podría ser posible y ya más adelante sabrás el ¿por qué?, Anubias y Dan son los que más aportaran. Ahí la llevas esfuérzate XD**

**DiagmussxKissna: Porque dices eso vamos quiero ver tus deducciones siento que eres bueno en estas cosas ¬¬.**

**Konan-Roia: ¡YA LA QUIERO ESCUCHAR KONAN-CHAN! XD **

**Kiranathas yue: *aplausos* tu primera deducción es correcta, Klaus no utilizó a Alice, Shun no ofreció a Alice, Ren no está involucrado. Sigue así ^^**

**Shioow: Le acertaste a una y tiene que ver con el nombre, Shun ese tipo es bien raro pero ya dentro de poco verás lo que pasa con él y Alice. Quiero seguir leyendo tus deducciones ^^**

**Alicelove001: Si le atinaste al orden de las letras te vas acercando. XD**

**Anzu Kazami: Bueno tu primer punto es correcto, el segundo pues tenía que ver con la pobre de Lacie, Bueno Shun pensó en Lacie, pero Dan el no sabe nada sobre Lacie. Dios ya te di pistan importantes XD sigue así.**

**Hoshigaku Mizuki: Me impresiona que lo leyeras a las dos de la madrugada, pero bueno ya sabemos que nuestro Shun es un idiota, pero quien sabe puede que pelee por Alice. Espero tus deducciones **

**Bueno aquí hubo alguien que al parecer se acerco demasiado y le aclarare así que si leen esto presten mucha atención.**

**Estelaluna: Me impresionaste verás Klaus no se quiso vengar de Alice y ya más adelante se sabrá el ¿por qué?, Shun si está involucrado este de Klaus le puso oferta tentadora pero lo que debía hacer a cambio del dinero era algo muy bajo para él, aunque debo decirte que a Klaus también le dolió un poco lo que hizo. **

**Esas son todas las aclaraciones espero que les sean de gran ayuda.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Shun se encontraba en su escritorio estaba en la computadora viendo unas gráficas, hace poco había terminado de hablar con el oji azul, pero en cuestión de segundos su mente se había ido a otro lugar su mirada se perdió de la pantalla ahora estaba navegando en sus recuerdos.<p>

_Shun Kazami apenas recibí tu llamada vine de inmediato… - hablaba un joven de piel medio morena_

_A…Acep…to... –_

_Sabía que ibas a acceder… - en eso trono los dedos y delante del pelinegro había un documento con un bolígrafo este lo miro con pánico, pero lo tomo._

_Ahora la tinta se hacía presente en el papel con su firma, esa firma con la accedía a lo que estaba escrito en él, algo que a él le dolía mucho._

_Muy bien Shun este contrato lo debes cumplir, la próxima semana… -_

_El pelinegro solo cerro sus ojos con algo de culpa se puso de pie y asintió_

_*Espero que me perdones Lacie…*- en eso el pelinegro lo único que hizo fue bajar la mirada_

_No debes ponerte así Shun Kazami, créeme que esto me duele más a mí que a ti… - en eso la mirada del peli plateado mostraba tristeza_

_No puedo creer que seas una persona tan baja Klaus Von Hertzen… - _

_Si supieras mis razones Shun comprenderías un poco… -_

_Yo lo único que comprendo aquí es que Lacie no se merece esto….- en ese momento el oji verde empezó a Reírse cosa que sorprendió al pelinegro_

_No puedo creer que defiendas tanto a Lacie, todavía cuando tu no…. –_

El pelinegro salió de sus pensamientos, cuando miro su computadora vio que no había empezado a revisar las gráficas, apago el computador ya que sabía que de por sí no iba a Ponerse a trabajar y salió miro a su lado izquierdo, una joven de ojos chocolate estaba haciendo el trabajo que se supone a él le correspondía.

Alice… ¿qué haces? – fue al punto

Shun, perdone pero hace unas horas le envié a su correo unas gráficas, pero no me las reenvió y debía dárselas a Ace hace 15 minutos así que las hice… - se notaba tensa

No te preocupes, gracias… iré a ver a Dan – en eso vio que Alice empezó a temblar - ¿qué hizo Dan?

Bueno, él me dijo que se iba a tomar el día y se retiro… -

Tranquila no es para que te asustes, ya cuando venga Dan me las pagará… -

¿Ah? De acuerdo… -

¿Quieres ir por un café, Alice?... – pregunto el oji ámbar

¿Yo?... – se señalo la peli naranja

Que yo tenga entendido no tengo otra secretaría que se llame Alice ¿o sí?... –

No, pero no es para usted una molestia que vaya… -

Claro que no, apresúrate… -

Alice se paró de inmediato, apago la computadora dejo la contestadora encendida, tomo su bolso y siguió al pelinegro.

* * *

><p>Ace se encontraba en su escritorio acompañado de una bella chica de ojos azules, pero estaba en una situación comprometedora ya que tenía a la joven en sus piernas mientras la besaba apasionadamente.<p>

Apenas Shun se va y tú ya estás besando a Mira… - decía un peli blanco quien estaba recargado en la puerta

¡ANUBIAS! ¡SE SUPENE QUE ESTABAS DE VIAJE!... – grito del susto el peli verde

Regrese antes tenía unos asuntos aquí en Japón… -

Perdón que hayas presenciado eso Anubias… - Mira estaba algo avergonzada

No hay problema Mira, al fin y al cabo son novios ¿no?... ¿dónde está Shun?... –

Ni idea creo que salió con Alice… - respondió Ace

Ya sabía yo que le había interesado su nueva y atractiva secretaría… - desvió la mirada

_*Si ese fuera el caso, ¿no dañaría la relación que tiene mi hermano con Shun?*…_ - pasaba esa pregunta por la mente de Mira

* * *

><p>Una peli azul se encontraba sentada en el mueble que estaba afuera de la oficina de su marido, estaba enojada. En ese momento Anubias, Ace y Mira pasaban por ahí y se percataron de la presencia de la oji verde decidieron caminar rápido para evitar una alegre charla con la señora Kazami, pero para su mala suerte los llamo.<p>

Ace, ¿dónde está Shun?... – pregunto sin rodeos

Salió, yo he de suponer que a comer algo…. –

Y, ¿su secretaría?... –

Pues… _*le digo o no le digo*…._ – estaba nervioso

Se tomo la tarde libre ya que se sintió mal, así que Shun le dijo que se regresara… - lo salvo el peliblanco

¡QUE GENTE MAS INÚTIL HAY EN ESTOS DÍAS!... – pego el grito al cielo

Fabia no es lugar para que armes un escándalo…. – se metió el peli verde

¡CALLATE GRIT QUIEN TE CREES PARA CONTESTARME PUEDO DECIRLE A SHUN QUE TE CORRA!... –

Ahora sí, Anubias y Mira se habían enfadado por ese comentario

Muy bien Fabia, si tu haces eso o vuelves a amenazar por tu estatus voy a dejar de invertir en la compañía de Shun…. – fue con un tono serio cosa que hizo temblar a la peli azul, quien ya iba a responder.

Te hago la misma advertencia Fabia, pero en mi caso yo convencería a mi hermano Keith…. –

¡LE DIRE A SHUN!... – tomo su bolso y salió furiosa de esa sala

¡NO SOPORTO A ESA MUJER PORQUE SE CASO SHUN CON ESA COSA!... – grito Mira ya que estaba enojada

Simple se caso porque Fabia le dijo que esperaba un hijo de él… - respondió Ace

No sé como la soporta Shun, debo admitirlo, es muy fuerte… -

Dejemos de hablar de Fabia, vamos a comer algo…. – sugirió Anubias – yo invito

Claro que aceptamos… - respondieron de inmediato Ace y Mira

* * *

><p>Una peli naranja se encontraba en un restaurante de la clase alta, tenía una taza de café enfrente de ella, está solo lo movía con la cuchara. El pelinegro la observaba atentamente veía que su mirada estaba como que perdida, ya que ni un sonrojo de su parte detectaba por alguna extraña razón esa joven de cabellos naranjas le llamaba mucho la atención.<p>

_*Eres muy interesante Alice*…_ no piensas tomarte tu café… - rompió el hielo el oji ámbar

Si, lo siento es que estaba pensando… -

¿Qué pensabas?... – tomo un pan, un cuchillo y la mantequilla para untarla en su pan

Son asuntos personales… -

Respeto tu privacidad… aparte debo supones que estás algo estresada ya que has hecho prácticamente mi trabajo…-

Lo siento… -

Deja de disculparte, soy yo el que debería hacerlo ya que te deje todo el trabajo pesado a ti cuando tu trabajo es solo llevar mi agenda, me alegro que Dan haya hecho una buena elección al contratarte como mi secretaría… - en eso el pelinegro de repente esbozo una sonrisa sincera, cosa que provoco que la albina se sonrojara – dime ¿eres rusa?

Sí… -

¿Qué te trajo a Japón?... –

_*No puedo decirle*_ Quise venir aquí para trabajar y superarme… -

Me gusta tu determinación… - la miró fijamente – créeme que no muchas personas quieren superarse…

_*Esas palabras se parecen a las que él me dijo…*_ Gracias… - ahora la peli naranja le dio un sorbo a su café

* * *

><p><em>En un calle no muy transitada se encontraba una persona de una estatura pequeña cubierta por una manta, que ninguna parte de su cuerpo se podía apreciar, estaba temblando ya que era invierno y la nieve no paraba de cesar, se acurruco a una esquina para poder entrar en calor aunque sabía que eso de nada serviría.<em>

_Un pequeño niño de cabello azabache se encontraba caminando llevaba un panecito y un termo con chocolate caliente, trataba de caminar rápido ya que en esas calles no pasaba mucha gente que no se fijo y tropezó. Se sacudió un poco por la nieve, que en un momento vio a una persona por su estatura dedujo que era un niño. Se puso de pie y se acerco a él o ella._

_¿No deberías estar en medio de este frío?... – comentaba, pero el niño seguía sin dirigirle la mirada_

_El niño miro sus manos en la mano derecha tenía un panecito y en la izquierdas su chocolate._

_Ten… para que te mantengas caliente… ¿cómo te llamas? - se los puso enfrente_

_Se empezó a mover un poco el pelinegro vio algo naranja saliendo de esa manta que lo cubría cuando este se lo quito se quedo asombrado_

_Gracias… mi nombre es Lacie, solo Lacie… -_

* * *

><p>Alice se encontraba enfrente de su departamento, se quedo ahí estática por un momento.<p>

Espero que ya haya llegado Runo… - rogaba la peli naranja, movió la manija y cuál fue su sorpresa estaba abierta – gracias…

Entro a su domicilio vio unas bolsas del supermercado a Takagi jugando en la sala con su peluche mientras que Runo preparaba la cena

Alice ya llegaste… ¿cómo te fue? –

Bien gracias, llegaste rápido… -

Sí, conocí a alguien en el parque ya que Takagi choco con él, después se ofreció a acompañarme al supermercado… -

Eso es raro… ¿será de fiar?... –

Yo creo que sí, hasta le compro un juguete a Takagi…. –

Qué lindo de su parte, ¿cómo se llama? Para que tenga a quien agradecer… -

Se llama Dan Kuso… -

La peli naranja se quedo en shock ese nombre Dan Kuso.

¿Pasa algo?... –

Es que yo conozco a Dan Kuso el es el mejor amigo de mi jefe Shun Kazami… -

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo….<strong>

**Ahora la otra parte de la historia XD al fin revelada**

**Anubias: En este capítulo hubo pistas importantes**

**Sakari: Me pase de buena**

**Muy bien solo les digo que este fic lo haré misterioso estilo Pandora Hearts ya que ese manga es prácticamente de pensarle XD**

**Solo tienen 3 capítulos más para adivinarle **

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**SAKARI-SAN **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… Jack es raro O_O…**


	7. Pensamientos

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí estoy yo otra vez con el capítulo de este fic que se volverá algo así como un manga que se publique en la Shonen Jump ya que es semanal XD**

**Anubias: Es momento de hacer las aclaraciones ^^**

**Marifer12: Me alegro que te haya gustado me encantaría leer una deducción tuya ^^**

**Hoshigaku Mizuki: Bueno Klaus si le pago a Shun para que salvara su empresa pero no te puedo decir la razón porque ya no tendría chiste, lo de cómo se conocieron Shun y Alice temo decirte que estas mal XD, no te preocupes por Fabia te encantara lo que le pasara a esa arroz. Sigue así XD **

**Maky siempre contigo: Todos queremos que Fabia muera tenlo por seguro y si Dan va rápido pero créeme que le dolerá lo que le pasara al pobre. ^^**

**DiagmussxKissna: Si Shun es el papá de Takagi, pero Alice no conocía a Shun y no te podría decir que Shun abandonó a Alice porque ahí está la cosa XD Si Fabia es una zorra. Vamos tú puedes.**

**Konan-Roia: Bueno te puedo decir que eso de que Alice es Lacie está mal pero a la vez está bien y ya pronto sabrás el ¿por qué? Vas bien.**

**Shioow: Bueno a lo de que Alice y Lacie son la misma persona no te puedo decir… Klaus si está metido en el lio pero no por la razón que tú piensas. Ahí la llevas XD**

**Alicelove001: O_o ok ya me asustaste si Klaus sabía eso, pero como mencione anteriormente parece que hay un error en eso y puede que en este capítulo les ayude a entenderlo aunque no fue por eso que le ofreció a Shun firmar… vamos sigue así.**

**Kiranathas yue: Primer deducción incorrecta, Klaus si tiene conexión con Alice, tercer punto incorrecto, Alice pues… tiene algo que ver con él más adelante lo verán. Sabes me sorprendes no sabía que leyeras el fic a esas horas O_O Sigue tú puedes vas por buen camino.**

**Estelaluna: Pues Shun conocer a Alice no estaría muy segura ya sabrás más sobre ese asunto. Vamos sigue… ^^**

**Paulinitte: Ok vas muy adelantada creo que con este capítulo puedes deducir todo… todos alerta alguien se está acercando… muy bien ^^**

**Anzu Kazami: Bueno lo primero está mal, y lo de porque no se recuerdan en este capítulo si deduces puede que sepas… vamos tu puedes no te desesperes XD**

**Esas son las aclaraciones espero les sea de gran ayuda**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO ^^**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p><em>Una mujer de cabellos cobrizos se encontraba en una habitación enfrente de la chimenea para poder calentarse ya que hacía mucho frío en exterior, estaba en una mecedora iba adelante y atrás, se encontraba alegre…<em>

_Espero y ya pronto vengan a este mundo… - fueron las palabras que dijo al viento mientras se quedaba dormida_

* * *

><p>Un pelinegro se encontraba en camino a su casa iba en su auto ahora mismo estaba enfrente de un semáforo con la luz roja en esos momentos se quedo con la mirada fija hacia el mismo, pero pareciese que se había ido de ese mundo<p>

¿Me pregunto? ¿Dónde estará esa chica?... – esa pregunta se formulo se iba contestar pero el semáforo estaba en verde desde hace 1 minuto y él seguía parado a la mitad de la calle la única razón por la que reacciono fue a que le pitaron – lo siento – dijo y siguió su trayecto

* * *

><p>Un castaño de ojos rojos se encontraba en su casa tirado en su sofá con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llevaba tiempo que no sonreía de tal manera.<p>

Esa Runo Misaki aparte de ser hermosa, es muy divertida… creo que la invitare un día de estos a salir… -

En ese momento llamaron por teléfono y contesto

_¿Quién habla?... –_

_No puedo crees que así contestes si te hubiera llamado el presidente de Estados Unidos contestarías de esa manera que idiota… - _

_Gracias por el cumplido Anubias, ¿Qué pasa?... –_

_Verás necesito que hables con Shun y le digas que vaya a la oficina tengo algo que hablar con él… -_

_¿Por qué no marcas a su móvil?... –_

_El muy imbécil lo trae apagado o no sé que tenga que me manda a buzón… -_

_Marca a su casa… -_

_No quiero cruzar palabra con Fabia avísale por favor… -_

_Hey pero… -_

Se corto la llamada

Y yo que quería irme a dormir… - en eso dio un gran bostezo

* * *

><p><em>En un gran jardín se podía divisar a una joven de cabello anaranjado largo y lacio quien se encontraba tomando una taza de té, al parecer esperaba a alguien… <em>

_¿Dónde estará?... – se preguntaba miro a todos lados hasta que vio a alguien - ¡KINA! _

_¡LACIE PERDÓNAME, PERO ESTABA HACIENDO UNAS COSAS!... –_

_No te preocupes, al menos llegaste tarde pero llegaste… -_

_Lo siento, dime ¿de qué querías hablar?... –_

_Es que al parecer… ¿estoy enamorada?... – fue lo único que dijo pero con un notorio sonrojo_

_¡LACIE FELICIDADES CREÍ QUE NUNCA TE ENAMORARÍAS!... – grito la chica de ojos azulados_

_Gracias, no me pude enamorar de una mejor persona… -_

_El siempre ha estado ahí cuando lo necesitabas… -_

_El me saco de ese hoyo en el que estaba si no hubiera sido por él, quien sabe que sería de mí… -_

* * *

><p>Cierto peliblanco se encontraba en la empresa Kazami por mientras comía una pieza de pan que había que había encontrado en la oficina de Dan, miraba por un gran ventanal no llevaba mucho que había empezado a llover se quedaba viendo tal escena por alguna extraña razón a él siempre le agrada cuando llovía…<p>

_*No sé porque pero siempre que veo como llueve siento que de esa manera se eliminan las penas*…_ - esos eran sus pensamientos, hasta que alguien rompió con eso – Shun…

Eres un tonto, llevaba el celular prendido creo que marcaste mal… - fue lo primero que dijo al verlo

¿Qué?... – reviso su móvil – cierto…

Dime, ¿qué tenías que hablar conmigo con tanta urgencia?... –

Es sobre Ren Krawler esto no te lo podía decir por teléfono… -

Pasamos a mi oficina creo que será una plática algo larga… - en eso se adentraron a la misma tomaron asiento y empezó la charla… -

Al parecer Ren está muy interesado en la empresa Von Hertzen… - empezó y el pelinegro tembló el simple hecho de escuchar aquello, pero trato de serenarse

Es algo obvio es una gran empresa no solamente por el hecho de ser una empresa alemana ya que es de clase mundial… creo que él desea que inviertan en su negocio o viceversa…-

No está interesado en ese aspecto… -

¿Cómo? No entendí explícate… -

Ren está interesado en ella razón, el investigo a todos los que han invertido en tu empresa Shun y fue ahí donde encontró a Von Hertzen y se empezó a cuestionar ¿cómo una empresa de gran prestigio dio capital a una que iba a caer a la bancarrota?... –

No me digas que quiere saber la razón… -

Lamentablemente sí, es lo que quiere…

¡MALDITA SEA! ¡YO NO LE PUEDO DECIR LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE ESE KLAUS VON HERTZEN ME DIO CAPITAL PARA SALVAR MI EMPRESA, SI LE DIGO EL ¿POR QUÉ? ES 99% SEGURO QUE EL YA NO INVERTIRA!... –

¿Le dirás la verdad?, que tu tuviste que… -

¡CLARO QUE NO!... ¡PRIMERO MUERTO LA ÚNICAS PERSONA QUE SABEN SOBRE ESTO SON TÚ, DAN Y ACE!... –

Sabes algo Shun creo que deberías decirle todo, tarde o temprano la verdad siempre sale a la luz y si no sale ella de alguna manera busca una manera para que todo salga a flote… -

Sabes dudo eso, han pasado 3 años y no ha sucedido nada de eso… además si ella está en Moscú y llegara a enterarse de lo que paso hay un montón de países en el mundo y precisamente buscaría Japón… -

Es muy probable esa mujer tiene dinero, te buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra… -

* * *

><p><em>Ten… para que te mantengas caliente… ¿cómo te llamas? - se los puso enfrente<em>

_Se empezó a mover un poco el pelinegro vio algo naranja saliendo de esa manta que lo cubría cuando este se lo quito se quedo asombrado_

_Gracias… mi nombre es Lacie, solo Lacie… ¿y tú… -_

_Kurai Uma… al parecer te estás muriendo de frío… ¿estás sola?...-_

_No, tengo a alguien conmigo… -_

_¿Tus padres?... –_

_Mi mamá murió y no conozco a mi padre… -_

_Ten para que ya no te estés congelando… - en ese momento se quito su abrigo y se lo dio a esa pequeña niña de cabellos naranjas _

_¡PERO PUEDES ENFERMAR!... –_

_No te preocupes… soy fuerte –_

_Gracias Kurai… -_

* * *

><p>Alice se encontraba en su habitación por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño se quedaba pensando en cierto pelinegro de ojos ambarinos.<p>

Es igual a él… ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué se debería parecer a él?... – se empezó a torturar mentalmente – pero él no parece una mala persona, ¿debería confiar en Shun?

Ahora esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo creo que ya les di suficientes pistas…<strong>

**Anubias: ¡LES DISTE UNA MUY IMPORTANTE!**

**Ok para que vean que soy buena les dejare esto es un mensaje deben descifrarlo si lo hacen podrán comprender algo de este capítulo**

**iaruk acifingis orgen ollabac si lo descifran ya tiene la historia**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari-san**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… Naruto tu puedes vencer a Tobi…**

**PD. Les quedan dos capítulos para descubrir la verdad**


	8. Kurai

**Hola amigos de fanfiction bueno aquí con otro capítulo de esta historia que pues ya solo tiene este capítulo y el que sigue y termina la apuesta. ^^**

**En esta ocasión no pondré aclaraciones creo que ya fui muy buena con ustedes y les di muchas pistas**

**Anubias: Sakari al menos diles lo que significaba el mensaje**

**Bueno decía Kurai significa caballo negro XD**

**Anubias: Ahora creo que será mejor que sigamos con el capítulo**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Alice se encontraba en su habitación por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño se quedaba pensando en cierto pelinegro de ojos ambarinos.<p>

Es igual a él… ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué se debería parecer a él?... – se empezó a torturar mentalmente – pero él no parece una mala persona, ¿debería confiar en Shun?

Ahora esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza, pero en ese momento un recuerdo llego a su cabeza

_Una pequeña niña se encontraba deambulando por unas calles y poco a poco se acercaba a una persona que estaba acurrucada en el rincón de un callejón_

_¡LACIE! – Grito para que esa persona volteara al ver esa acción se acerco a paso rápido - ¿qué tienes en la mano? – pregunto de inmediato_

_Alice, un chico llamado Kurai me dio esto te guarde un poco y podemos compartir el abrigo… -_

_¿Kurai?... –_

_Fue muy bueno conmigo… siéntate a mi lado para calentarnos hermana… -_

_La niña obedeció y se puso al lado de su hermana_

_Entonces, tengo que agradecerle a Kurai… - sonrió para después dormirse_

Kurai… - susurraba Alice mientras se iba quedando dormida

* * *

><p>¡NO PUEDE SER NO, NO Y NO!... – gritaba un pelinegro mientras lanzaba un teléfono y un peliblanco lo esquivaba<p>

Sé que estás enojado Shun, pero no es para desquitarse con las cosas y menos que apunten hacia mí… -

Perdóname Anubias… - se trato de calmar – pero ya no tengo cabeza para pensar

Nunca la has tenido… ¿le dirás la verdad?... –

Claro que no, no le diré nada… -

Sabía que esa seria tu respuesta… - desvió su mirada

¡POR SUPESTO QUE NO LE DIRE ESO! ¡NO PIENSO DECIRLE! ¡REN, KLAUS VON HERZTEN ME DIO ESA CAPITAL A CAMBIO DE QUE ME ACOSTARA CON LACIE LATODWIDGE!

Ya sé que no le dirás eso, pero Ren llegara en una semana así que será mejor que vayas buscando buena excusa para cuando te pregunte eso… -

Es lo que hago… ya tengo muchos problemas Fabia, Ren, Keith… -

Bueno Ren y Fabia comprendo, pero ¿Keith?... –

Quiere conquistar a Alice… -

¡¿QUÉ DICES?... explícate… -

Al parecer se enamoro de Alice y quiere cortejarla… hasta me pidió permiso… -

Bueno hay que admitir que Alice es una joven muy atractiva y que cualquiera babearía por ella… -

¿A ti también te gusta?... – pregunto incrédulo

No, es linda no lo niego, pero prefiero estar soltero… pero debo deducir que, ¿a ti te atrae?... – en ese momento el pelinegro se encontraba mirando hacia otro lado, pero al escuchar esa pregunta por parte del peliblanco se quedo en shock

¿Alice?, ¿gustarme?, ¿enamorarme? ¡SI COMO NO!... – contestaba nervioso

No eres bueno mintiendo si así de patético eres ante esta pregunta no te quiero ver cuando le contestes a Ren…-

Hoy salí a tomar un café con Alice, ella es una mujer diferente créeme que cualquiera que hablase con ella aunque sea por un minuto se enamoraría de ella, tiene determinación ¿sabes?... es algo de admirarse que haría ella con un tipejo como yo… -

_*Shun Kazami eres un gran idiota*…_ - pensaba el peliblanco

* * *

><p><em>Una joven peli naranja se encontraba en un gran salón, mientras disfrutaba de una hermosa melodía que provenía de un piano el cual era tocado por un joven de cabellos plateados.<em>

_Es una linda melodía… - decía la bella joven mientras cerraba los ojos y bailaba en el gran salón_

_Me alegro que te guste la compuse para ti…Lacie – _

_En ese momento la joven de cabellos lacios y largos a la altura de su cadera paro de bailar._

_Gracias Klaus… - le esbozo una sonrisa_

* * *

><p>Un castaño se encontraba en su casa en ese momento se encontraba en su closet buscando un CD, pero olvido su búsqueda y empezó a checar cada cosa que sacaba de ese montón de cosas.<p>

¿Por qué tengo este juguete de Shun?... – decía mientras sacaba un caballo negro y empezó a examinarlo – Ku…ra...i ¿y aparte por qué le puso su seudónimo?

En ese momento se perdió

_¡SHUN!, ¡¿POR QUÉ TARDASTE TANTO?...- gritaba exaltado - ¿tu abrigo?, ¿el pan?, ¿el chocolate caliente? ¡TE LO COMISTE!_

_Los abrigos no se comen, pero lo demás mencionado se lo di a una niña de la calle… entramos a la casa me muero de frío… -_

_Ambos niños se adentraron ahora estaban enfrente de una chimenea mientras se resguardaban del frío_

_¡AHORA ME DICES PORQUE LE DISTE ESO A UNA NIÑA DE LA CALLE!... –_

_Se estaba muriendo de frío y me dio tristeza el verla de esa manera… -_

_¿Le dijiste tu nombre?... –_

_Claro le dije que me llamaba Kurai… - sonrió_

_Siempre dices eso, te encanta jugar con tu nombre… -_

_Por supuesto mi cabello es negro y Shun significa caballo veloz que mejor manera de combinarlos con Kurai… es divertido jugar con tu nombre –_

_Tal vez… -_

Me habría encantado que hubiera existido ese tal Kurai, para que él hubiera hecho lo que pasó en Rusia y no tú Shun… - miró el caballo y lo guardo de nuevo

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo lo deje hasta aquí porque ya les deje un montón de pistas<strong>

**Anubias: Les deseo suerte para poder juntarlas XD**

**Solo les queda un capítulo así que atentos…**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**SAKARI – SAN**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… el pasado es algo que muchos quieren olvidar, pero cuanto más lo quieres olvidar, más presente se hace….**


	9. Lacie

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí yo de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta historia que bueno debo decir que ya están a un paso de saber la verdad, pero puede que con este último capítulo espero que alguien le atine**

**Anubias: ¿Cuántas pistas darás?**

**Sakari: Ni idea, las que sean necesarias**

**No habrá aclaraciones ya que seria, bueno, olvídenlo **

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Me habría encantado que hubiera existido ese tal Kurai, para que él hubiera hecho lo que pasó en Rusia y no tú Shun… - miró el caballo y lo guardo de nuevo – ojala y se pudiera cambiar el pasado<p>

Cierto pelinegro se encontraba en su oficina, había decidido que se quedaría ahí para así evitar discusiones con su esposa, no llevaba mucho que el peliblanco se había retirado de aquel lugar, ahora mismo el dueño de esos ojos ambarinos se encontraba mirando el hermoso cielo nocturno tratando de Relajarse.

_*Espero que me perdones Lacie…*- en eso el pelinegro lo único que hizo fue bajar la mirada_

_No debes ponerte así Shun Kazami, créeme que esto me duele más a mí que a ti… - en eso la mirada del peli plateado mostraba tristeza_

_No puedo creer que seas una persona tan baja Klaus Von Hertzen… - _

_Si supieras mis razones Shun comprenderías un poco… -_

_Yo lo único que comprendo aquí es que Lacie no se merece esto….- en ese momento el oji verde empezó a Reírse cosa que sorprendió al pelinegro_

_No puedo creer que defiendas tanto a Lacie, todavía cuando tu ¡NI SIQUIERA LA CONOCES!... –_

_Tal vez no la conozca, pero ningún ser humano se merece que la traten como un objeto… -_

_Yo no trato a Lacie como un objeto ella es alguien muy preciada para mí… -_

_Tan preciada es que me pides que me meta a su cama… -_

_No es un tema de tu incumbencia Kazami… tu no tienes la menor idea del ¿por qué? Hago esto… créeme que si estuvieras en mis zapatos no te quedaría otra opción que hacer lo mismo que yo… -_

_Prefiero pegarme un tiro a hacer algo así… -_

_Ya dejemos de discutir solo haz lo que pedí y tu empresa se salvara del bordo del colapso… -_

_El pelinegro iba a contestarla, pero Klaus ya le había dado la espalda_

_Yo no quiero lastimar a nadie… - fue lo último que dijo_

Lacie Latodwidge espero que me perdones no era mi intención hacer algo tan bajo… - decía sin dejar de mirar por la ventana

* * *

><p><em>Una mujer de cabellos cobrizos se encontraba en un parque ahora mismo estaba sentada en un columpio meciéndose mientras miraba a dos niñas peli naranjas jugar en la resbaladilla<em>

_¡LACIE! ¡YO IBA PRIMERO!... – se quejaba una la niña de cabellos ondulados_

_Perdón Alice… - ahora fue una de cabello lacio_

_Ya me voy con mamá… - _

_Voy contigo Alice… -_

_Ambas niñas llegaron a los brazos de su madre, ahora las tres se mecían en los columpios_

_Mamá, ¿Cuándo va llegar papá?... – pregunto Lacie_

_Tu padre está de viaje… y no lo veremos por un largo tiempo… -_

_Papá nunca está con nosotros… - decía Alice con una mirada opaca mirando el piso_

_No digas eso Alice, el nos quiere mucho… -_

_¡PERO NUNCA ESTA CON NOSOTROS Y CUANDO LO ESTA ES SOLO POR UN DÍA Y LUEGO SE VA! ¡NO LO QUIERO!... – en eso empezó a llorar_

Alice quien estaba dormida se despertó de inmediato, debido a que sonó su despertador

Creo que debería de dejar de soñar esas cosas… - en eso se levanto de la cama

Runo estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, Takagi seguía dormido, ahora Alice estaba arreglada y lista para desayunar

Buenos días Runo… - saludo

Buenos días Alice, al parecer estás de buen humor… -

Se podría decir que sí ahora solo desayuno y me voy a trabajar… -

Sabes Alice, creo que deberías pedir un día libre para poder convivir con Takagi un rato… -

Si es lo que estaba pensando, le pediré permiso a Shun… espero y me deje, por cierto recuerda lo que te dije si Dan pregunto sobre si Takagi es tu hijo le dices que sí… -

No te preocupes eso haré, además dudo que me vuelva a topar con él… por cierto ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Si, dime… -

¿Ya averiguaste algo sobre el papá de Takagi?... –

No, no he tenido tiempo, además no tenemos dinero para contratar a alguien que investigue… -

Klaus es un patán… -

Lo sé Runo, créeme que bien podría averiguar sobre el paradero del papá de Takagi, pero ese tipo nos debe estar buscando que ni puedo Accesar a mi cuenta en el banco para poder retirar dinero… pero nos localizaría…-

Y yo estoy en las mismas… -

Debemos ser fuertes Runo… -

Lo sé Alice, pero si vuelvo a ver a Klaus o a… ese sujeto soy capaz de matarlos… -

* * *

><p>Un rubio se encontraba sentado en la recepción, en ese momento un castaño paso y se acerco<p>

Keith tan temprano y ya estás aquí… - decía Dan

Ya sé que no me quieres aquí y solo soy una molestia, pero espero a Alice… -

_*Al parecer va enserio*_ Hoy Alice llega a las 9:00 y falta una hora… -

Puedo esperarla, por cierto es verdad que Ren Krawler ya se alió con Shun… -

Si es verdad, todo gracias a que Anubias lo logro convencer… -

Eso es una grata noticia, se acerca una época de prosperidad para nuestro amargado amigo… -

Es un amargado con mucha suerte… -

Puedo ir a tu oficina, ya me aburrí de esperar aquí…

No hay problema… -

Ya llego Ace… -

Llego temprano ahora mismo está haciendo unas cotizaciones, moléstalo con confianza… -

Gracias…-

* * *

><p><em>¡LACIE! ¡LACIE! ¡POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS!... – gritaba una pequeña niña mientras unas lágrimas salían de esos orbes achocolatados<em>

_A...Alice… lo siento – decía con dificultad – cui…date_

_¡POR FAVOR QUEDATE CONMIGO!... – _

_A…A…Adiós… - en esos los ojos de su pequeña hermana se cerraron_

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**¡AHORA SÍ YA LES DI LAS PISTAS QUE ERAN NECESARIAS!**

**Anubias: ¡ES MOMENTO QUE RELACIONEN TODO Y SAQUEN LA DEDUCCIÓN!**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… aprender idiomas por internet sirve XD…**

**PD. Suerte a todos**


	10. Eres única

**Hola amigos de fanfiction bueno el capítulo anterior fue el último para ver quién gana y adivinen que…**

**Anubias: Nadie gano -_- se acercaron pero no le atinaron al parecer lo de Lacie, los dejo algo desconcertados**

**Sakari: Es verdad, pero para que vean que soy buena les doy una segunda oportunidad ^^ tienen este capítulo para atinarle, pero antes de eso**

**Anubias: Sakari les dará algunas aclaraciones **

**Sakari: Exacto Anubias, pero las daré a lo largo del capítulo del fic ¿os parece?**

**Anubias: Yo he de suponer que sí**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p><em>¡LACIE! ¡LACIE! ¡POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS!... – gritaba una pequeña niña mientras unas lágrimas salían de esos orbes achocolatados<em>

_A...Alice… lo siento – decía con dificultad – cui…date_

_¡POR FAVOR QUEDATE CONMIGO!... – _

_A…A…Adiós… - en esos los ojos de su pequeña hermana se cerraron formando una sonrisa mientras trataba de seguir respirando _

_¿Qué hare?, ¿a dónde iré?... papá de seguro no me llevara con él….- la pequeña niña seguía llorando mientras agarraba a su hermana de la mano en medio de ese frío invierno_

_Alice…- dijo con dificultad – usa mi nombre…_

* * *

><p>Alice se adentraba a las grandes instalaciones de la empresa Kazami y a su paso saludaba a todos a su alrededor con una cálida sonrisa, se dirigía al elevador el cual la dejaría en el piso donde desempeñaba su trabajo, pero en el elevador se topo con su jefe.<p>

Buenos días Alice… - saludo el pelinegro

Buenos días Shun… - le respondió el saludo

Fue lo único que se dijeron hasta llegar al 4 piso y salir del elevador

Alice, ¿le gustaría ir a comer algo conmigo?... - le pregunto antes de entrar a su oficina

Claro, no tengo ningún inconveniente… -

Shun amigo, al fin llegas tengo cosas que hablar contigo… - hizo acto de presencia un rubio con unos imponentes ojos azules – hola Alice…

No hablamos ayer… - habló el pelinegro

Sí es que de hecho venía a invitar a Alice a cenar, pero Ace me comento algunas cosas que aprovechando que estoy aquí quiero hablarlas contigo… - ese comentario hizo sonrojar a la peli naranja y de alguna forma no le agrado al pelinegro - ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo, Alice?

¿Ah? Es que yo la verdad, tengo mucho trabajo… - se excuso

¿Te parece mañana?... – de alguna manera insistía, en ese momento Alice miro al oji ámbar

No tienes porque pedirme permiso Alice…- le contesto el pelinegro

Acepto tu invitación Keith… -

Perfecto… - contesto alegre

Entra a mi oficina Keith… - contesto cortante mientras entraba serio

* * *

><p>Runo se encontraba en el departamento con Takagi, en ese momento se encontraba jugando con el pequeño de cabellos negros, de alguna manera se había encariñado con él.<p>

Takagi, si supieras por todo lo que paso tu mamá… - decía mientras veía al niño jugar con un carrito – Alice ha pasado por cosas muy duras, sabes…

En eso se puso de pie y se fue a sentar al sofá

Tu madre paso por pobreza, la muerte de su hermana, un padre que solo la recogió porque ya no pudo tener hijos, se enamoro de un patán que le metió un tipejo a la cama… - en eso tomo al niño y lo puso en sus piernas – lo único que le da fuerzas eres tú, Takagi

En ese momento su móvil empezó a sonar

* * *

><p>Alice estaba sentada en su escritorio contestando los teléfonos que por alguna extraña razón no paraban de sonar, hasta que finalmente ese sonido paró y ahora mismo se encontraba descansando<p>

Al fin… - dijo en voz baja – un momento de paz

Ahora puso su cabeza contra el escritorio

_Me alegro que hayas venido… - contesto mientras la silueta se posaba sobre ella y retiraba las sabanas para poder abrazarla y besar su cuello – te amo…_

_Yo también Alice… - se escuchaba una voz con un tono seductor_

_Quiero estar siempre contigo… - en eso le dio un dulce beso en los labios_

_Alice… -_

_Te amo, quiero ser tuya completamente Klaus Von Hertzen… -_

La peli naranja se levanto exaltada y enfrente de ella se encontraba cierto pelinegro

Al parecer te estás tomando un descanso… - la miro a los ojos

Lo siento, es que no dormí bien anoche… -

No necesitas disculparte, entra a mi oficina necesito hablar contigo… -

Alice obedeció entro a la oficina de Shun, este le ofreció que tomara asiento

Muy bien te diré esto aunque he de suponer que ya te diste cuenta… - empezaba la charla el pelinegro

¿Darme cuenta de qué?... – no comprendía

Que Keith te quiere pretender… - fue al punto

¿Ah? Eso, si me di cuenta… - contesto calmada, pero no hacía notar si sentía algo por el rubio

Ya lo sabías… -

Ahorita que me invito a cenar, me dijo prácticamente todo, pero al verme en esa situación fue que lo mire a usted porque no tenía idea de que hacer… decirle que sí o no… -

¿Te gusta, Keith?... –

Es atractivo, pero en estos momentos no estoy para enamorarme… _*no quiero que me lastimen de nuevo*… _-

Alice, cuando vayas a cenar con él, díselo sino solo le darás alas y pues… si eso pasa es muy capaz de desquitarse conmigo… -

Es lo que pensaba hacer… no quiero que haya problemas por culpa mía… -

Me alegro que pienses de esa manera… - de alguna manera el oji ámbar le ¿sonrió? – Vamos a comer…

Pero apenas son las 10:00… -

Alice mira tu reloj… -

La peli naranja miro su reloj y vio que eran las 2:00 de la tarde… ¡DORMÍ TANTO! – Grito provocando que el pelinegro se le quedara mirando, veía como la peli naranja actuaba como una niña chiquita, que no pudo evitar soltar una risa, llamando la atención de la joven - ¿de qué se ríe?

Actúas como una niña de 6 años, me haces recordar a Dan… -

La joven bufó molesta

* * *

><p>Runo estaba en el parque pareciese que esperaba a alguien ya que miraba a todos lados, hasta que vio a cierto joven castaño acercarse<p>

Lamento la tardanza, Runo… - se disculpo en eso miro al pequeño pelinegro – Hola Takagi – revolvió el cabello del niño

No hay problema, ¿para qué me querías ver?... –pregunto

Quería invitarte a comer… pero se me ocurrió una mejor idea ya que Takagi viene contigo – en eso cargo al niño que empezó a Reírse – eres un pequeño diablillo

La peli azul esbozo una sonrisa al ver esa escena

* * *

><p>Shun y Alice se encontraban en un lujoso restaurante, la peli naranja estaba relajada mirando la carta, el pelinegro noto su tranquilidad, le parecía extraño ya que cualquier chica estaría emocionada o gritaría de alegría al entrar a un establecimiento como ese.<p>

Eres única Alice, ¿sabías eso?... – dijo de la nada

A que se debe ese comentario… - contesto algo confusa

Porque cualquier chica estaría nerviosa al entrar a un lugar como este… ¿acaso ya habías estado en un lugar como este?... –

Una vez, mi padre en una ocasión me trajo a un restaurante de este nivel… - miro alrededor – pero no veo razón para actuar de una manera así, por el simple hecho de entrar a un lugar así, aunque ahora me pregunto ¿por qué la mayoría de las chicas reaccionan de esa manera?

El pelinegro se quedo sin habla en ese momento, ver como la peli naranja se expresaba de alguna manera le llamaba mucho la atención

Nunca había conocido a una chica que pensara de esa manera… todas las mujeres que he conocido se emocionan, gritan o se creen la gran cosa entre ellas mi esposa –

¿Está casado?... – pregunto de la nada

No lo sabías… -

Honestamente no… -

Pues si lamentablemente estoy casado con una mujer que no amo… -

Pero si usted no la ama, ¿por qué se caso con ella?... – en ese momento el pelinegro le dirigió la mirada- lo siento, creo que no debí preguntar sobre su vida privada – el pelinegro le sonrió

Me case con ella porque me dijo que esperaba un hijo mío, pero eso no era verdad de alguna manera se las ingenio para amarrarme… -

Sabe, no es porque quiera expresarme mal de su esposa, pero esa clase de personas no me agradan en lo absoluto… - comento provocando que Shun le prestara atención – que una mujer diga estar embarazada para amarrar a un hombre es algo con lo que no se debe jugar un hijo es algo serio no para tomarse a la ligera, si una mujer hace eso no tiene dignidad

Ahora sí la peli naranja había llamado la atención total del pelinegro

Al parecer no me equivoque… - empezó a decir el moreno – eres un persona única Alice, jamás en mi vida había conocido a una persona como tú que se expresara de esa forma, este mundo sería mejor si hubieran más personas como tú… créeme que con lo que me acabas de decir, te acabas de ganar mi completa confianza

Alice se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras

Ya puedo ordenar algo… - trataba de cambiar el tema, provocando la risa del moreno

* * *

><p>Un joven de cabellos plateados se encontraba en un gran salón tocando el piano, la melodía era una combinación de alegría y tristeza llevaba como media hora tocando la misma melodía. Hasta que fue interrumpida<p>

Joven Klaus… - decía una sirvienta

¿Qué ocurre?... – pregunto

En el despacho lo espera el investigador… - ese comentario provoco que el joven dejara de tocar el instrumento, se puso de pie

Gracias… - ahora fue hacia su despacho

El joven de ojos verdes llego a su despacho en, él se encontraba un señor sentado

Lamento que me haya tardado… - se disculpo – que noticias me tiene encontraron a Lacie Latodwidge…

Justo a eso venía, no encontramos su paradero…-

¿Dónde se habrá metido?...- se preguntaba en eso se relajo y se puso a pensar - _*que idiota soy, obvio que nunca la voy a encontrar con el nombre de Lacie se nota que ya ni mi cerebro funciona*_ Creo que acabo de hacerlo trabajar de más, usted nunca encontrara a Lacie… bueno tal vez si la encuentre en los registros –

El investigador le prestó atención

Busque a Alice Gehabich… eso es todo, puede retirarse – el señor acato la orden – que tonto Alice solo uso el nombre de su hermana para protegerse, como se me pudo olvidar

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Anubias: Ahora sí ya tiene aclaraciones **

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… ya falta poco para que empiece el torneo de fairy tail XD...**


	11. Te encontrare

**Hola amigos de fanfiction, lamento no haber actualizado, pero estaba de vacaciones y pues acabo de regresar a la escuela y ya saben**

**Anubias: Pero, leímos sus reviews y me temo que siguen sin atinarle -_-, se acercan pero algo les falta**

**Sakari: Y por eso ahora haré las aclaraciones a cada autor…**

**Shion1479: Muy bien Lacie murió y Alice tomo su nombre, Alice se enamoró de Klaus, pero ahí te falta algo, Klaus si negoció con Shun pero no fue para mal, y pues Alice no le vio la cara, Ahí hay un pequeño problema con Runo…. Te falto esos detalles**

**Hoshigaku Mizuki: Error con lo de Lacie y Alice, error con lo de Klaus -_- **

**Kiranathas Yue: Bien hecho lo pudiste relacionar todo, pero te falto como es que entra Runo a la escena.**

**DianaLauraHPFan: Vale se aclarara, la verdad.**

**Paulinitte: Bien Lacie fallece por el frío, lo demás está mal ^^"**

**Estelaluna: Desgraciadamente así es… ^^**

**Alicelove001: Si son hermanas gemelas, Shun se acostó con Alice… **

**Hikari-Kazami: Son hermanas, Lacie murió, Shun y Alice no se conocieron de pequeños, Klaus no busca a Alice por un mal propósito…**

**Bat Shiyama: Me temo que estás mal mí querido amigo ^^, Alice estaba embarazada de Shun…**

**Anzu Kazami: Exacto Klaus sabía que Alice era Lacie, Shun conoció a Lacie no a Alice….**

**Les falto, pero para que vean les diré algo para que ya le vayan entendiendo, a pesar de que nadie ganó -_-**

**Anubias: Yo las digo…**

**Sakari: Esta bien XD**

**Anubias: Gracias, aquí voy, KLAUS SI SABIA QUE ALICE ERA LACIE Y NO QUIERE HACERLE NINGÚN MAL, RUNO ENTRA EN LA HISTORIA *CHEQUEN EL CAP. 7*, SHUN NO CONOCIO A ALICE DE PEQUEÑOS FUE A LACIE A QUIEN CONOCIO… solo les diré eso ^^**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Justo a eso venía, no encontramos su paradero…-<p>

¿Dónde se habrá metido?...- se preguntaba en eso se relajo y se puso a pensar - _*que idiota soy, obvio que nunca la voy a encontrar con el nombre de Lacie se nota que ya ni mi cerebro funciona*_Creo que acabo de hacerlo trabajar de más, usted nunca encontrara a Lacie… bueno tal vez si la encuentre en los registros –

El investigador le prestó atención

Busque a Alice Gehabich… eso es todo, puede retirarse – el señor acato la orden – que tonto Alice solo uso el nombre de su hermana para protegerse, como se me pudo olvidar

En ese momento el joven de cabellos plateados, abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó algo pequeño y brilloso.

Alice no importa dónde te escondas, te voy a encontrar… - dijo con una sonrisa - te encontrare Alice...

* * *

><p>Shun y Alice habían regresado a la empresa, ahora mismo estaban en el estacionamiento, la peli naranja estaba algo tensa, cosa que llamó la atención del pelinegro<p>

Alice, ¿sucede algo?... – pregunto

Es que, esto está mal, no debí haber aceptado su invitación… - habló

¿Por qué, no debiste aceptarla?... –

Por dos razones, usted es mi jefe y segunda es un hombre casado… - le dijo sin rodeos, mientras lo miraba

Pero apenas te enteraste que era casado… -

Sí, usted nunca me dijo nada… -

¿Por qué nunca me preguntaste si lo era?... – dijo inocente

¡DE TODAS MANERAS!, aunque igual yo tengo algo de culpa por aceptar, pero eso ya no va a volver a suceder… - le dio la espalda al pelinegro y camino enfadada hacia la empresa

_*Alice, de todas formas, tú volverás a salir conmigo*…_ - pensó el pelinegro, pero en ese momento se dio una cachetada - _*como puedo pensar esas cosas, ella tiene razón, yo estoy casado y esto estuvo mal, aunque en el fondo si me gustaría salir con ella*_

Después de sermonearse, le puso la alarma al coche y entro al lujoso establecimiento.

* * *

><p>Alice ya había llegado a su escritorio, algo le llamó la atención, un joven rubio se encontraba allí esperándola, nada más no nada menos que Keith Clay<p>

Keith, ¿qué haces aquí?... – dijo algo consternada

Pues, no puedo resistirme hasta mañana, quiero que vayas a cenar conmigo hoy… - dijo algo sonrojado el rubio

No quiero sonar grosera, pero mejor… - empezaba a decir la peli naranja

Ve con él, Alice… - dijo una voz masculina atrás de ella, esa voz era…Shun

Gracias amigo… ya escuchaste a tu jefe… - decía animado Keith

De acuerdo… - dijo finalmente Alice

Te espero en la entrada del estacionamiento… - salió corriendo

Ya sabes lo que platicamos Alice, tienes que decirle a Keith que no quieres nada serio con él… - le susurró Shun

Lo sé, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera mañana… -

Mientras más rápido se lo digas mejor… -

Como usted diga… -

Sigues enojada, conmigo… -

Sí, sigo enojada… -

El pelinegro abrió la puerta de su despacho, que al hacerlo tomo a la peli naranja del brazo para adentrarla, y después cerrar la puerta.

¡¿QUÉ RAYOS CREE QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO?... – grito la peli naranja con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas ya que el pelinegro la tenía acorralada contra la pared

Por más que grites no te escucharan, necesito que escuches con la debida atención, lamento si te ofendí en algún momento… -

¿Ah?... – fue lo único que pudo decir

Si te ofrezco una disculpa, lamento si malinterpretaste todo, así que solo quiero que llevemos una relación laboral, ¿te parece?... –

La peli naranja asintió.

Muy bien, ahora quiero que vayas con Keith y seas honesta con él… - la soltó y le abrió la puerta para que está saliera.

* * *

><p>Runo se encontraba en el departamento, hacía poco que había regresado, se encontraba haciendo un poco de café para ella y Dan, a quien había invitado, mientras hacia el mismo se quedaba mirando al castaño quien se encontraba jugando con el pequeño niño pelinegro.<p>

Ten Dan… - dijo Runo mientras le ofrecía una taza de café

Gracias, Runo… - le dio un sorbo al café

Te gusta jugar con los niños… ¿verdad?- pregunto

Sí, así es… es algo extraño…- sonrió - Por cierto, ¿Takagi es tu hijo?...

Runo se puso nerviosa al escuchar esa pregunta, el castaño se percato ya que esta se puso a temblar.

Perdona, no debí preguntar… - se disculpó

Si, Takagi es mi hijo… - contesto

Ya veo, eres muy valiente, ¿sabes?... – siguió la charla Dan, dejando confundida a Runo – te admiro por sacar adelante a Takagi

_*¿Quién eres, Dan Kuso?*…._ – pensó la peli azul mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente<p>

Alice entraba a la empresa, estaba cansada, llevaba unos lentes para ocultar su cansancio. Al llegar a su escritorio, tiro sus cosas y se llevo las manos al rostro

Buenos días Alice, ¿qué tal te fue ayer?... – pregunto el pelinegro

Fue horrible… -

Mejor entremos a mi oficina, para que platiquemos…- la peli naranja acato la orden

Ahora si platícame… -

Seguirá pretendiéndome… - dijo en corto

¿Qué?... – dijo confundido el pelinegro

No se dará por vencido, quiere conquistarme a cualquier costo… -

Me temía que esto pasará… - suspiro el oji dorado

¿Qué hago?... –

Ni idea… -

No crees que es sencillo – decía un peliblanco quien entraba a la oficina de Shun – solo necesitas buscarle novio a Alice, para que Keith la deje

¡NUNCA!... – gritaron al unísono Alice y Shun

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Anubias: Esto se pone cada vez más tenso -_-**

**Sakari: lo sé…**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… mataré a tobi ¬¬…**


	12. Yo no soy

**Hola amigos de fanfiction lamento l retraso con el fic, pero acabo de entrar a un nuevo semestre y pues… debo mejorar XD**

**Anubias: Bueno, pero haz un buen capítulo para recompensar**

**Sakari: Eso haré ^^**

**Shun: Y yo voy a sobresalir…**

**Sakari: ¬¬**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>¿Qué?... – dijo confundido el pelinegro<p>

No se dará por vencido, quiere conquistarme a cualquier costo… -

Me temía que esto pasará… - suspiro el oji dorado

¿Qué hago?... –

Ni idea… -

No crees que es sencillo – decía un peliblanco quien entraba a la oficina de Shun – solo necesitas buscarle novio a Alice, para que Keith la deje

¡NUNCA!... – gritaron al unísono Alice y Shun

¿Ah?, solo era una broma… - contesto sereno, pero una sonrisa formo – no me digan que…

Deja de imaginarte cosas Anubias… - se le adelanto el pelinegro tratando de no mostrar su rubor – Alice, puedes retirarte, ya se me ocurrirá algo…

Como digas… - la peli naranja salió de la oficina de Shun

¡DEJA DE HACER ESA CLASE DE BROMITAS ANUBIAS!... – pegó el grito el oji ámbar

Vale, Vale… dejare de hacer "bromitas"… solo he venido a avisarte algo… - su semblante cambio a uno de seriedad

¿Es algo grave?... – pregunto

No, para mí no, pero tal vez para ti si lo sea… - tomo asiento – voy a ir a ver a Klaus Von Hertzen…

El pelinegro se quedo en shock y miro a su amigo, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, su respiración se acelero, recuerdos que sin querer él no quería recordar regresaron a su mente

_Si supieras mis razones Shun comprenderías un poco… -_

_Yo lo único que comprendo aquí es que Lacie no se merece esto….- en ese momento el oji verde empezó a Reírse cosa que sorprendió al pelinegro_

_No puedo creer que defiendas tanto a Lacie, todavía cuando tú no la conoces… -_

_¡SOY EL HOMBRE MÁS BAJO Y RUÍN DE LA TIERRA, YO NO QUERÍA ACOSTARME CON LACIE, NO LA QUERÍA LASTIMAR…!... – lloraba_

_Te amo Alice… - trataba de sonar sereno_

_¡TE MALDIGO KLAUS VON HERTZEN!... – grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras tiraba al piso un papel_

Al parecer Klaus se fijo en mi empresa y quiere invertir… - narraba el peliblanco, Shun regreso a su realidad – yo sé que no quieres saber sobre él, pero yo no puedo decirle que no, me vendría bien que invirtiera conmigo… pero creo que debía decirte esto primero…

Gracias por tu sinceridad, yo no puedo obligarte a decirte que no, no quiero que te sientas presionado por mi culpa… - tomo asiento – acepta, si eso te beneficia, yo no soy nadie para impedírtelo

El peliblanco cerró los ojos

Gracias Shun… -

* * *

><p>Dan se encontraba en su oficina en estos momentos, estaba en su tiempo de meditación, en pocas palabras durmiendo en el sillón de su oficina.<p>

_Shun… - lo llamaba el castaño_

_Quiero estar solo… - susurro el pelinegro quien estaba tirado en el piso de su habitación_

_Sé que no estás en tu mejor momento, pero… -_

_No lo estoy… - el castaño empezó a notar como su amigo lloraba – ayer arruine la vida de una mujer que no tenía la culpa de nada… quiero morirme_

_¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!... –_

_¡ENTONCES DIME QUE MALDITA SEA DEBO DECIR EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, COMO RAYOS DE ACTUAR!... – le grito mientras dejaba ver su rostro - ¡DEBO ESTAR FELIZ PORQUE ME ACOSTE CON LACIE LATODWIDGE, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS DEBERÍA ESTAR GOZANDO DEL DINERO QUE ME DIO ESE KLAUS! ¡DIME QUE RAYOS DEBO HACER!_

El castaño se despertó de inmediato

* * *

><p>Alice estaba en su escritorio, debido a que no durmió muy bien, se recostó por un momento en su mesa de trabajo, que no se percato cuando el sueño fue más fuerte y se adueño completamente de ella.<p>

_Una niña peli naranja vagaba por las calles, su mirada estaba opaca, su piel pálida y algo polvosa no sabía de dónde sacaba fuerzas para caminar, ya que llevaba días sin comer. En su mano llevaba un collar plateado que tenía grabado Lacie._

_Lacie…Lacie…Lacie… - repetía una y otra vez – mi nombre es Lacie… - finalmente ya no tuvo fuerzas para continuar y cayó en el frío y duro piso – Lacie… - cerro sus ojos_

_Levántate… - se escuchaba una voz – levántate… Alice_

_*¿Quién me llama?*… - decía su subconsciente - *¿Quién pronuncia mi nombre?* - la pequeña niña abría con esfuerzo sus ojos, al abrirlos delante de ella estaba parado un hombre de cabello castaño claro, ojos amarillos, robusto, tez blanca - *¿qué hace el aquí?*_

_Ya era hora de que te levantarás Alice… - habló el hombre_

_Yo no soy Alice… - dijo con dificultad llamado la atención del hombre presente – Yo soy Lacie… padre_

Alice… Alice… - la llamaba Shun

Lo siento… - susurró

No te culpo, apostaría que no pudiste dormir por lo sucedido ayer… -

No quiero ni recordar eso… - se llevo sus manos al rostro

Espero que no venga Keith ahorita, porque no quiero pleitos… -

Perdóneme, por todas las molestias que le he causado… -

No te disculpes, ya te lo he dicho… bueno, estaré en mi oficina si alguien me busca, avísame por favor… -

De acuerdo… -

* * *

><p>Y así paso, Alice se puso a trabajar hacer el papeleo, contestar los teléfonos. Pasaron 3 horas, pero en ese momento algo llamo su atención una joven peli azul se acercaba a ella.<p>

Vengo a ver a mi esposo… - hablo Fabia algo altanera

_*Así que ella es la esposa de Shun*_ Esta ocupado, se encuentra en una junta, pero si quiere puede tomar asiento y esperarlo… - hablo de una manera amable

¿Dónde está la sala de juntas?... –

Terminando este pasillo a la derecha… -

Perfecto… - Fabia empezó a caminar hacia ese lugar

¡NO LO HAGA!... – Alice se fue detrás de ella

* * *

><p>Entonces, Ren va a venir la semana que viene… - decía Dan<p>

Así es, Keith tu vendrás conmigo a las reuniones que tenga con Ren… - le habló el pelinegro

No te preocupes, eso lo tengo muy claro… - le respondió el rubio

Solo una cosa Shun… - ahora fue Ace – debemos mantener alejada a tu esposa…

Recuerda, que cuando me uní con tu empresa, Fabia andaba de empalagosa y presumiendo… - se empezó a reír Anubias

¡SHUN!... – interrumpió una mujer, los 5 presentes se quedaron atónitos - ¡¿POR QUÉ NO DORMISTE AYER EN LA CASA!

Shun… - dijo Alice jadeando – quería detenerla pero…

¿Shun?... – dijo indignada la peli azul – dile Señor Kazami está casado conmigo…

Se escucho un fuerte golpe en la sala de juntas, Fabia le había soltado una bofetada a la peli naranja

¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS TE CREES FABIA PARA PEGARLE A ALICE?... – grito Shun muy enojado

¡SOY TU ESPOSA!... –

¡TU NO ERA NADA! ¡AHORA MISMO TE DISCULPAS!... –

Alice… - susurro Keith quien se acerco a auxiliar a la oji café - ¿estás bien?

Si lo estoy… - sonó seria y se puso de pie

¡NO ME DISCULPARE!... – grito Fabia, pero en ese momento alguien la volteo y fue Alice quien le había devuelto la bofetada, pero con más fuerza, tanta que la había tirado

*Me alegra no haber viajado y quedarme a la junta para ves esto*… - pensó Anubias

¡A MI NADIE ME LEVANTA LA MANO, NO ME INTERESA QUE SEA LA ESPOSA DE SHUN!... – le grito, todos en la sala se quedaron en shock

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado, porque yo lo ame ^^<strong>

**Anubias: Eso es todo Alice XD**

**Sakari: Soy tan feliz por esto**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… EL EQUIPO DE FAIRY TAIL ESTA PERDIENDO WAAAAA…**


	13. No quiero este sentimiento

**Hola amigos de fanfiction, bueno me reporto con otro capítulo de este fic, que bueno ya estoy con algunas nuevas ideas, y creo que dentro de poco subiré el capítulo de un nuevo fic de Shunx Alice **

**Shun: Síguelo, que dejaste bueno el capítulo**

**Anubias: A mí me fascino**

**Sakari: Entonces le sigo…**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO ^^**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

><p>¡SOY TU ESPOSA!... –<p>

¡TU NO ERES NADA! ¡AHORA MISMO TE DISCULPAS!... –

Alice… - susurro Keith quien se acerco a auxiliar a la oji café - ¿estás bien?

Si lo estoy… - sonó seria y se puso de pie

¡NO ME DISCULPARE!... – grito Fabia, pero en ese momento alguien la volteo y fue Alice quien le había devuelto la bofetada, pero con más fuerza, tanta que la había tirado

_*Me alegra no haber viajado y quedarme a la junta para ver esto*…_ - pensó Anubias

¡A MI NADIE ME LEVANTA LA MANO, NO ME INTERESA QUE SEA LA ESPOSA DE SHUN!... – le grito, todos en la sala se quedaron en shock

¡ESTAS DESPEDIDA! ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!... – le grito desde el piso

¡LA ÚNICA QUE SE VA DE AQUÍ ERES TÚ FABIA!... – ya no pudo más el pelinegro, quien le grito con fuerza y enojo a la peli azul - ¡TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA TOMAR ESA CLASE DE DECISIONES AHORA TE PARAS EN ESTE MOMENTO Y LE PIDES UNA DISCULPA A ALICE! ¡NO TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO SI QUIERES ES UNA ORDEN!

La peli azul estaba avergonzada, su marido le había gritado, enfrente de: Anubias, Keith, Dan y Ace. Y ahora se iba a humillar pidiendo disculpas a una empleada.

¡NO LO HARÉ! ¡SOY UNA PERSONA DE CLASE ALTA Y NO ME REBAJARE A TAL COSA!... –

Vaya, vaya… una persona de alta clase… - se escucho la voz de Anubias en la sala – mira Fabia seré sincero contigo, tú me caes mal desde el momento en el que te vi, cuando yo te conocí no eras nada más que una persona de clase media baja, y desde que te casaste con Shun te crees el centro del mundo.

Shun se quedo mirando a Anubias y Fabia empezaba a enojarse.

En pocas palabras, si no fuera por Shun, tú no serías nada Fabia… - concluyó el peliblanco

¡TÚ NO SABES NADA ANUBIAS, Y TÚ!... – grito Fabia mientras apuntaba a Alice - ¡TÚ TE QUIERES REVOLCAR CON SHUN!

¡DEJE DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!... – grito Alice mientras le soltaba un golpe a la peli azul y esta caía en la mesa de la sala de conferencias - ¡YO NO SOY DE ESA CLASE DE MUJERES! ¡PORQUE MEJOR NO SE VE EN UN ESPEJO Y SE JUZGA!

Todos se quedaron mirando a la peli naranja

_*Alice…*_ - era lo único en lo que pensaba Shun

¡NO SOPORTARE ESTO!... – finalizó Fabia para después salir del despacho

* * *

><p>Un joven de cabellos plateados se encontraba en un gran salón, miraba a través de la ventana, se quedo así por unos minutos. Después se acerco al piano, se sentó y empezó a tocar una melodía, que al parecer disfrutaba mucho tocar.<p>

Lacie, ¿dónde estarás?... – se preguntaba mientras seguía tocando - ¿dónde?, ¿dónde?...

En ese momento una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

Se nota que soy un estúpido, tú no te llamas Lacie… - tocaba con más sentimiento – tú verdadero nombre es Alice… Alice, Alice Gehabich…

Así que aquí estabas Klaus… - la voz de un hombre se hizo presente

Hola… - le dirigió la mirada – Gunz…

No logró entender, ¿por qué siempre tocas esa melodía?... – se acerco a donde se encontraba el peli plateado.

Esta melodía se la dedique a una persona muy especial para mí… - sonrió – además, creo que tu habrías hecho lo mismo por ella… no es así… lo habrías hecho por Kina…

El rubio desvió su mirada

No has sabido nada de ella, ¿verdad?... –

No, nada, ¿dónde se habrá ido?... –

Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto por Lacie… -

* * *

><p>Debo admitirlo, pero esta ha sido la junta más divertida, a la que he ido… - se reía el peliblanco<p>

Al parecer lo disfrutaste, Anubias…- contesto Keith

Claro, nunca creí que Alice le haría cara a Fabia… en realidad me sorprendió mucho, de todas las personas en este mundo, nunca creí que fuera Alice –

Ni yo… me enamore de una persona que sabe defenderse… -

¿Ah?, entonces si era cierto, que te habías enamorado de Alice… -

Claro, cuando se trata de amor no juego… -

_*Al parecer acaba de aparecer un pequeño problema Shun, y yo que creía que era solo una broma*_ Al parecer si vas enserio… mi querido amigo –

Por cierto, tengo entendido que vas a viajar… -

Sí, iré a ver a Ren y después iré a Rusia… -

¿Rusia?, ¿qué vas a hacer allá?... –

Me acabo de enterar, que una empresa ha hecho un gran escándalo en el mundo financiero… -

¿Quieres ver si te puedes aliar con ellos?... ¿no es así?... espero que el jefe te quiera recibir… -

No, más bien "jefa"… -

¿Una mujer?... –

Así es, una mujer es la que la maneja… -

* * *

><p>Perdóneme, por favor… - decía algo apenada Alice, mientras agachaba su cabeza, como símbolo de arrepentimiento<p>

No tienes porque disculparte, Fabia se pasó y no tenía porque pegarte de esa manera, en ese caso sería yo el que pidiera las disculpas por el comportamiento de Fabia… - el pelinegro se paró e hizo una reverencia hacía Alice, cosa que la tomo por sorpresa. – Lamento el incidente que pasó en la sala de juntas…

Shun… - susurró la peli naranja mientras se sonrojaba un poco

_Perdóname Alice… - un joven de cabello plateados hizo una reverencia_

_Solo te tardaste como unos 5 minutos… - decía algo ruborizada_

_Pero sabes, que a una dama, no hay que hacerla esperar… - la tomo de la mano y acarició su mejilla_

¿Qué pasa, Alice?... – habló Shun, Alice regreso a su realidad

Nada… - desvió la mirada – regreso a mi trabajo… - se dio la vuelta

Alice, ¿quieres ir a cenar?... creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer… -

La peli naranja miró a Shun.

¿Eso no causaría más problemas?… -

No, después de todo, sería para recompensar el daño… ¿no crees?- la peli naranja sonrió

De acuerdo… - salió de la oficina de Shun y de inmediato se fue a sentar - ¿por qué mi corazón late con fuerza?... – se llevo la mano a su pecho - ¿por qué mi cara se siente roja? – Coloco su mano en su mejilla –no puede ser… no puede ser… *acaso me estoy enamorando de Shun, eso es imposible, no me debo enamorar, ¡NO!*

_¡ERES UNA BASURA REPUGNANTE!... ¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MÍ VIDA!... – gritaba una chica de cabellos naranjas_

_¡ALICE PERDÓNAME, YO NO QUERÍA!... –_

_¡DEJA DE MENTIR KLAUS! ¡ERES UNA PORQUERÍA TE ODIO, TE ODIO!... – las lágrimas salían y salían el llanto no podía parar, su corazón había sido destrozado_

_¡YO TE AMO! ¡DEJAME EXPLICARTE!... –_

_¡NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR! ¡ERES UN MALDITO!... –_

Alice empezó a llorar

_*Como te odio, y también a ese desgraciado que metieron a mi cama*…_ - agacho su cabeza

* * *

><p>¿Qué me pasa?... – el pelinegro llevo sus manos al rostro – Alice es mi secretaría… malditos sentimientos… porque siempre me pasan cosas malas…<p>

Se dio un golpe contra su escritorio.

¿Por qué no pude llevar una vida normal?... ¿por qué me tenía que enamorar de Alice?... aunque Alice es única, nunca había conocido a una chica así, con esa determinación y sobre todo hermosa, porque no te pude conocer antes… -

Aunque el pelinegro no sabe, que él ya la había conocido y sobre todo, que tenía algo que la ataba a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Anubias: Me encanto este capítulo**

**Shun: Les fascina hacerme sufrir, ¿verdad?**

**Anubias: ^^**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPÚES DEL TONO… la canción que tocaba Klaus, es la de Lacie del anime Pandora Hearts…**


	14. ¿Un cambio?

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí me reporto con otro capítulo de este fic, que al parecer ya se está acercando lo bueno ^^, ya vimos que Shun se enamoro de Alice y ella está pasando por lo mismo.**

**Shun: ¬¬# me estás dejando en evidencia**

**Anubias: Ese es el punto, sino este fic no tendría chiste**

**Sakari: Anubias tiene razón, ahora confórmate o haré que tu vida sea más miserable de lo que ya es ¬¬**

**Shun: O_O de acuerdo…**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>¿Qué me pasa?... – el pelinegro llevo sus manos al rostro – Alice es mi secretaría… malditos sentimientos… porque siempre me pasan cosas malas…<p>

Se dio un golpe contra su escritorio.

¿Por qué no pude llevar una vida normal?... ¿por qué me tenía que enamorar de Alice?... aunque Alice es única, nunca había conocido a una chica así, con esa determinación y sobre todo hermosa, porque no te pude conocer antes… -

Aunque el pelinegro no sabe, que él ya la había conocido y sobre todo, que tenía algo que la ataba a ella.

* * *

><p>¡COMO SE ATREVE SHUN A HUMILLARME ENFRENTE DE LA SECRETARÍA Y SOBRE TODO ENFRENTE DE KEITH, DAN, ACE Y ANUBIAS!... – gritaba histérica una mujer de cabellos azules - ¡Y TODAVÍA ANUBIAS ME RETA!<p>

Tomo el florero que estaba en la mesa y lo aventó al piso.

¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ, ALICE ME LAS VA A PAGAR Y MUY CARO! ¡NO TE QUEDARÁS CON SHUN! ¡PRIMERO SOBRE MI CADÁVER!... – estaba decidida - ¡HARÉ QUE TU VIDA SE VUELVA EL MISMISIMO INFIERNO! ¡NADIE SE METE CON FABIA SHEEN! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE!

Empezó a respirar para tomar aire y así poder calmarse.

Lo primero que debo hacer es amarrar a Shun, lo más pronto posible, no tarda en que me quiera pedir el divorcio… - cerró los ojos - _*piensa Fabia*_

* * *

><p>Anubias se encontraba en el avión, no llevaba mucho que ya había despegado, ahora mismo volaba para ir a ver a Ren y decirle que todo estaba listo, para que el llegara a Japón. Pero por alguna razón estaba al nervioso, no era por lo de Ren; sino, lo de ir a Rusia.<p>

_*De que me preocupo, es imposible que pueda toparme con Klaus Von Hertzen*… _- se decía para guardar la calma - _*solo piensa que cuando vayas a Rusia, será para aliarte con ese empresa*_

Tomo una revista para ver si podía despejar su mente.

_*Aunque si eso pasará… me pregunto, ¿qué pasaría?...*_ - fue en vano tratar de despejarse

* * *

><p>Ya llegue, Runo… - decía la peli naranja mientras se tiraba al sillón - *que día más agitado…* - se llevo su mano al rostro para poder Relajarse<p>

Llegaste temprano, Alice… - decía la peli azul, quien venía con Takagi en brazos

Sí, es que hubo un problema, pero le pedí permiso a Dan… y me dijo que me podía retirar… - el pequeño pelinegro abrió sus brazos, dando a entender que quería abrazar a su madre, quien al ver no se pudo negar a cargarlo – Takagi… - decía Alice mientras acariciaba la cabecita del menor – te quiero demasiado…

Eso nadie te lo podría negar… - habló Runo - Entonces, creo que deberé preparar la cena…

Alice quien cargaba a su pequeño hijo, al escuchar la palabra "cena", abrió los ojos como platos.

¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?... – decía mientras bajaba la cabeza

¿Olvidar qué?... – no entendía

Shun me invito a cenar… -

Runo puso una cara pícara, para después acercarse a la peli naranja

Al parecer ya te empezó a gustar tu jefe… - sonrió, cosa que provoco lo mismo en Alice

Claro que no… - trato de ocultarlo – quiere que cene con él, para compensar el daño…

Ahora sí ya no entendí…explícate… -

Es que hoy llego a la oficina su esposa y me abofeteó, yo se la devolví y se armó un escándalo… - narraba Alice – así que me ofreció ir a cenar con él, para compensar el daño, eso es todo

Entonces así cambian las cosas… -

* * *

><p>Shun quien seguía en su oficina tirado en sofá, desde que se puso a pensar lo que sentí por Alice, decidió dormirse, para que de esa manera todos esos pensamientos se fueran al olvido. Para él ya no podía existir la palabra felicidad, el ya se había rendido, sabía que nunca la iba a encontrar.<p>

_Mi nombre es __Kurai Uma… al parecer te estás muriendo de frío… ¿estás sola?...-_

_No, tengo a alguien conmigo… -_

_¿Tus padres?... –_

_Mi mamá murió y no conozco a mi padre… -_

_Ten para que ya no te estés congelando… - en ese momento se quito su abrigo y se lo dio a esa pequeña niña de cabellos naranjas_

_¡PERO PUEDES ENFERMAR!... –_

_No te preocupes… soy fuerte –_

_Gracias Kurai… -_

_No tienes nada de que agradecer Lacie… ya me tengo que ir, fue un placer conocerte… adiós – empezó a correr_

_¡ESPERA!... – grito la pequeña niña, el pelinegro volteo – de nuevo gracias, Shun…_

_El pelinegro sonrió_

_Eres muy inteligente… de nada Lacie… - se fue corriendo_

El reloj que se encontraba en la pared de su oficina empezó a sonar, provocando que el dueño de unos inconfundibles ojos color ámbar, despertará de su sueño, que al hacerlo se llevo su mano al rostro

Kurai… - susurró para después Reírse – ojala y Kurai hubiera existido… - miró su reloj y se paró de inmediato – como se me pudo olvidar…

Tomo su saco, y salió de su oficina

Alice… - la llamó, pero en eso vio a Dan ahí sentado

No me llamó Alice… - bufó molesto – en que parte de mi anatomía, parezco mujer… aunque Alice es linda, así que gracias por el halago

Déjate de estupideces Dan… ¿dónde está Alice? – pregunto algo sonrojado

Después del escándalo de la junta, le dije que se tomará el día… parecía estresada por eso –

Hiciste algo bueno, pero iba a ir a cenar conmigo… -

¿Ah? ¿Cenar contigo?... – decía Dan algo impactado – eres casado, te recuerdo…

Ya lo sé, es una manera de pedir disculpas… después de que Fabia le levanto la mano, siento que es lo menos que puedo hacer… aunque parezca patético… -

_*Al parecer Alice está haciendo que Shun cambie, debo creer que eso es bueno, tal vez Alice pueda hacer que el antiguo Shun regrese, aquel idiota que siempre sonreía…*_ no es patético, todo lo contrario…-

¿Contrario?...-

Es muy romántico… - Dan le hizo burla y se abrazó

¡ERES UN GRAN IDIOTA!... –

* * *

><p>Alice ayudaba a Runo a preparar la cena, aunque se acordó que iba a cenar con Shun ella supuso que él también lo había olvidado, aparte de que no quería generar más discusiones. Además, quería tener una cena tranquila con su mejor amiga y su pequeño hijo.<p>

La cena ya estaba preparada, ahora Alice solo ponía los cubiertos en la mesa, Takagi jugaba en la sala con sus carritos, la peli naranja no podía evitar sonreírle.

Tocaron a l puerta.

¿Quién será?... – se pregunto Alice

Tal vez sea una de las vecinas de al lado… abre por favor – dijo Runo

De acuerdo… - Alice dejo los que hacía y abrió los puerta – Sí…

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Hola Alice… lamento ser inoportuno… - se disculpó ¿Shun?

Shun… - susurró algo impactada

Se me había olvidado que íbamos a ir a cenar… - Shun bajo la mirada, pero se sorprendió al ver a un niño de cabello negro

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Por dios ya vio al niño X_X, ahora que pasara, ¿a quién ira a ver Anubias?, ¿Alice cambiar a Shun?... ¿Kurai o Shun?**

**Shun: X_X**

**Anubias: X_X**

**Sakari: X_X**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari –san**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… ¡NATSU ESFUERZATE! XD**


	15. Lo que quería evitar

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí vengo a molestarlos con otro capítulo de este fic, que bueno debo decir que ahora si va a estar bueno XD**

**Anubias: Al parecer un pequeño niño hará acto de presencia**

**Shun: ¿Un niño?**

**Anubias: ¬¬…**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>De acuerdo… - Alice dejo los que hacía y abrió los puerta – Sí…<p>

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Hola Alice… lamento ser inoportuno… - se disculpó ¿Shun?

Shun… - susurró algo impactada

Se me había olvidado que íbamos a ir a cenar… - Shun bajo la mirada, pero se sorprendió al ver a un niño de cabello negro, el pequeño niño se le quedo mirando mientras agarraba la pierna de Alice – Alice…

La peli naranja se quedo en shock, estaba impactada al ver al pelinegro, trato de Relajarse y dirigirle la palabra sin tartamudear para que viera que había verdad en sus palabras.

Takagi, ve con Runo… - sonrió la chica y el menor hizo caso – Buenas noches Shun…

Buenas noches… Alice, ¿ese niño…?- estaba desconcertado

Es hijo de mi amiga Runo, abrió más la puerta dejando ver a la peli azul quien cargaba al pequeño. Shun al ver esa escena se sintió algo aliviado, pero a la vez algo lo inquietaba, al ver a ese niño. Por alguna razón ese niño provocaba en el confusión.

Se llama Takagi… - Alice habló

Takagi… - susurró el pelinegro y volvió a ver a Alice – creo que llegue en mal momento, mejor vamos a cenar mañana, ¿te parece?

¿Ah?, Por mi no hay problema… - sonrió

Hasta mañana Alice… - se despidió el pelinegro y Alice cerró la puerta

* * *

><p>El pelinegro bajaba las escaleras del edificio, pero su rostro mostraba duda, seguía algo exaltado al ver a ese niño, lo cual no lograba explicarse, ¿por qué se sentía así?<p>

_*No puede ser de Runo, un niño de cabello negro con una madre peli azul…*-_ el pelinegro trataba de relacionar - _*¿si fuera de Alice?...* _- el pelinegro sacudió la cabeza – eso no puede ser…

Se retiro de ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Anubias había llegado a Rusia, ahora mismo se dirigía a ver a la famosa empresaria, pero por su cabeza no dejaba pasar la idea; de que, podía encontrarse con Klaus Von Hertzen y en las consecuencias que ese podría acarrear, aunque Shun le dijo que no se preocupara, en el fondo si le afectaba.<p>

_*Deja de atormentarte Anubias…* _- se dijo mentalmente, y en menos de lo que él esperaba había llegado a su destino - *_solo concéntrate, tu viniste a Rusia a aliarte… solo enfócate a tu objetivo*_

El peliblanco entro al lugar, se dirigió a la recepción y no tardaron en atenderlo y llevarlo a donde se encontraba ella.

Espere por favor, no tarda en llegar… - habló con un tono amable la recepcionista

Gracias… - agradeció este

Apenas pasaron unos minutos

Gracias por la espera… - habló una mujer, el peliblanco volteo – Es un placer conocerlo Anubias, mi nombre es Sellon

El gusto es mío… - devolvió el saludo

* * *

><p>Shun había llegado a su casa, aunque en el fondo en lo no quería llegar; ya que, sabía que la peli azul solo iba a empezar una discusión de nunca acabar por lo que había ocurrido en la empresa por la tarde, pero decidió correr el riesgo.<p>

Pude haber ido a casa de Dan… - susurró el pelinegro mientras abría el refrigerados – no, creo que mejor debí haberme ido a un hotel a pasar la noche…

No creo que quieras ir a casa de Dan o a un hotel… - se escucho la voz de una mujer, el pelinegro rodo los ojos

No tengo tiempo Fabia, después del escándalo que armaste en la sala de juntas, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, porque solo lograrías que me enfadara… - sonó cortante

¿Seguro?... – dijo con un tono seductor mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos

Completamente… - con sus manos quito los brazos de Fabia – mejor me largo de aquí… ya te has vuelto muy insoportable

El oji ámbar cerró el refrigerador con violencia, se acerco a la mesa tomo sus llaves y su saco.

¡SHUN KAZAMI NO TE ATREVAS!... – grito mientras corría a la puerta

Ya lo hice… - salió y azoto la puerta

¡SHUN ERES UN IMBÉCIL!... – grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se tiraba al sofá

* * *

><p>Nunca creí que mi empresa llamara mucho la atención… - decía Sellon quien charlaba con Anubias<p>

Ha provocado un gran escándalo, fue sorprendente cuando llegó la noticia a Japón… -

Al parecer tiene mucho interés… ¿no es así? –

Si no, no estuviera aquí… -

Al parecer eres un hombre directo, ¿verdad?... – tenía mucha curiosidad

Cuando se trata de negociones hay que serlo… - respondió con facilidad

Sabe le seré honesta, yo también estoy interesada en su empresa… - el peliblanco presto atención – usted está con la empresa Clay, Krawler y Kazami… es sorprendente que este con ellas…

Usted también no se anda con rodeos… -

Claro que no, usted bien lo dijo hay que ser directos… - en ese momento el teléfono sonó – disculpe, si diga… puede decirle al señor Von Hertzen que si me puede esperar…

_*Dijo Von Hertzen…*_ - Anubias se sorprendió

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente<p>

Alice, como todos los días, saludaba a todos camino a su lugar de trabajo. Llego a su piso, se dirigió a su escritorio, apenas llegó el teléfono sonó y la peli naranja contesto de inmediato.

Empresa Kazami, buenos días…- contesto - ¿Qué se te ofrece, Anubias?... Shun no ha llegado, yo le doy tu mensaje… - colgó

¿Qué quería, Anubias?... –

¿Ah? ¿Shun?...- Alice miraba a todos lados

Aquí… - dijo Shun y salió del escritorio de la peli naranja

¡AH!... – pegó el grito y se recargo en la pared por el susto - ¡QUE HACÍAS AHÍ SHUN! ¡ACASO ME QUIERES MATAR! ¡¿QUÉ HACÍAS DEBAJO DEL ESCRITORIO?

Pues, ayer que llegue a mi casa Fabia me puso de malas, iba ir a casa de Dan a dormir pero ese tonto ronca muy fuerte, olvide mi cartera en casa y no pude ir a un hotel, así que vine a la empresa pero deje las llaves de mi oficina la casa, así que me dormí debajo del escritorio… - termino de relatar el pelinegro

La peli naranja se puso a reír

¿De qué te ríes?... – la miró confuso

Es gracioso todo lo que te paso en tan solo una noche… aparte de que no piensas bien- trataba de controlar su risa

_*Cuando sonríe se ve muy linda*_ ¿Cómo amaneció Takagi?...- pregunto y la peli naranja lo miró

Muy bien, gracias por preguntar… ahora levántate y entra a tu oficina y habla con Anubias–

No tengo llaves… -

La peli naranja se acerco a la puerta y abrió la puerta

¿Cómo abriste?... – estaba sorprendido

Tu oficina no tiene llave, Shun… - sonrió la peli naranja, el pelinegro se dio con en la frente con la palma de su mano

Si seré idiota… -

* * *

><p>Anubias había regresado por segunda vez a ver a Sellon; ya que, ella pidió que volviera a ir para que pudieran platicar con más tiempo, además de que Klaus Von Hertzen quería conocerlo.<p>

Al fin tengo el gusto en conocerlo… - hizo una reverencia un joven de cabellera plateada – Klaus Von Hertzen a sus ordenes

Anubias es un placer… - saludo cortés

Cuando Sellon me platico que estaba aquí en Rusia no dude en venir a ver si era verdad y me alegra que así haya sido… -

¿Enserio? Pues, aquí me tiene… -

Klaus está interesado en invertir en tu empresa Anubias… y al parecer creo que yo también haré lo mismo… - habló Sellon

_*Justo lo que quería evitar…*_ - pensó el peliblanco

Dime Klaus, ¿ya la encontraste?... –

No todavía no, ya contrate a alguien para que la localice… - le contesto Klaus

Disculpa, ¿buscas a alguien?... – pregunto el peliblanco

Así es busco a mi prometida, Lacie Latodwidge… -

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Anubias: este capítulo trajo muchas cosas O.O**

**Sakari: Al parecer sí ^^**

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… ¡BAKUGAN SE ESTA PONIENDO CADA VEZ MAS GENIAL!**


	16. Alice y Lacie

**Hola amigos de fanfiction, aquí me reporto con otro capítulo de este fic, que al igual que otros he descuidado mucho, pido una disculpa**

**Shun: Ya no importa y escribe, quiero ver que pasa…**

**Anubias: Creo que concuerdo con el ninja…**

**Sakari: De acuerdo ^^**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

><p>Klaus está interesado en invertir en tu empresa Anubias… y al parecer creo que yo también haré lo mismo… - habló Sellon<p>

_*Justo lo que quería evitar…*_ - pensó el peliblanco

Dime Klaus, ¿ya la encontraste?... –

No todavía no, ya contrate a alguien para que la localice… - le contesto Klaus

Disculpa, ¿buscas a alguien?... – pregunto el peliblanco

Así es busco a mi prometida, Lacie Latodwidge… -

_*¿Lacie Latodwidge?, esa es la chica con la que Shun tuvo que…*_ - el peliblanco estaba sorprendido, pero trato de mantenerse sereno – ¿Busca a su prometida?

Suena extraño, pero así es la realidad… - sonrió el peli plateado

Les parece si entramos a la sala de juntas, para platicar más a gusto… - sugirió Sellon

Por supuesto… - dijeron al unísono Anubias y Klaus

_*Esto es muy extraño, tendré que sacarle información a Klaus, ¿será que Lacie se dio cuenta y huyó? ¿Huyó para buscar a Shun?*_ - por la cabeza del peliblanco pasaban muchas preguntas

* * *

><p>Alice se encontraba en su lugar de trabajo, estaba acomodando algunos papeles y checaba en la agenda si es que Shun tenía algún compromiso que atender.<p>

No ha tenido muchas juntas al parecer… -

Alice… - la llamó Shun – sabes si Anubias tenía alguna junta… no me contesta

Lo más probable es que sí, el se fue a Rusia, y tal vez este en una junta… -

Si tienes razón, te parece que vayamos a comer, ya que no pudimos ir a cenar ayer, al menos podríamos ir a comer, ¿te parece?... – pregunto

Si quieres… - la peli naranja sonrió

Claro que quiero… vámonos – el pelinegro le ofreció su mano

_*Shun no es él…*_ Claro… - la peli naranja le dio su mano

¡¿A DÓNDE CREEN QUE VAN?... – grito un chico castaño - ¡NO PIENSO QUEDARME A HACER EL TRABAJO DE ALICE!

Tranquilo Dan… solo iremos a comer y regresaremos – habló Shun

¡CUANDO DICES ESO! ¡ES UN NO REGRESARÉ!... – el castaño estaba enojado

* * *

><p>Anubias, Klaus y Sellon habían terminado de hablar, Sellon se había retirado por unos minutos, dejando a Klaus y Anubias solos. Quienes se pusieron a hablar un poco para matar el tiempo.<p>

¿Por qué buscas a tu prometida? ¿Se escapó?... – trataba de sacar información Anubias – no es normal buscar a tu prometida…

Sí lo sé, pero tuvimos algunos problemas… y se fue, pero estoy dispuesto a recuperarla… - respondió el peli plateado

Debió haber sido algo muy fuerte, para que ella huyera… -

Así es, lo fue… y espero me perdone, por eso la estoy buscando la amo y quiero casarme con ella… - habló con tono decidido

Sí puedo ayudarte, no dudes en contar conmigo… - se ofreció

Te puedo dar una foto de ella… - empezó a buscar algo en su saco – mira ella es Lacie…

El peliblanco tomo la foto, pero se quedo en shock al ver de quien se trataba, no lo podía creer, no creía los que sus ojos estaban presenciando en ese momento.

_*Lacie Latodwidge… ella es… no puede ser…* - _

¿Te pasa algo?... – Klaus se preocupo al ver esa reacción

No, nada… es que me acabo de acordar que no he firmado unos papeles… - metió la excusa

No te preocupes, a veces nos pasa… -

* * *

><p>En un hermoso jardín, que era adornado por la nieve, se encontraba una joven bailando mientras cantaba, se le veía muy alegre. Un chico de ojos grises y cabello cobrizo se acerco.<p>

Si sigues aquí, te vas a resfriar… - le regaño – vamos adentro…

Eres muy protector Joe… - habló la joven mientras dejaba de bailar y lo miraba

Si soy muy protector… - el joven se sonrojo

No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, por más frío que sea el invierno no me puedo enfermar, es como si mi cuerpo fuera inmune, como si la nieve y yo fuéramos una sola… - tomo un copo de nieve – tu mismo lo has visto, nunca me he enfermado en invierno, Joe…

En eso tienes razón… - decía el cabello cobrizo mientras veía de nuevo a la joven bailar – aunque estemos a -10° tú no te enfermas, Lacie…

La joven se le quedo mirando.

Joe, como te he dicho que me llames… - la chica se sentó sobre la nieve

Perdón por cometer ese error, Alice… - el joven le sonrió

Acepto tu disculpa Joe… - le devolvió la sonrisa

* * *

><p>Shun y Alice habían llegado al restaurante, ya habían ordenado ahora estaban a la espera, por mientras ambos platicaban para matar el tiempo.<p>

Tengo pena por Dan… le deje mi trabajo prácticamente… - decía algo apenada Alice

No te preocupes, le llevaremos algún dulce, para que se ponga feliz… - sonrió

De acuerdo… - la peli naranja miro por la ventana

_*Alice es muy linda, inteligente y decidida… me habría gustado conocerte antes, creo que sí me enamoré de Alice…*_ - pensaba el pelinegro – una pregunta

Sí, dime… -

¿Runo es madre soltera?... – preguntó

Sí, para ella es algo difícil, pero yo la ayudo a salir adelante con Takagi… - la peli naranja se tenía que ver en la necesidad de mentir

Es raro que Keith no haya venido hoy a la empresa a verte… - se río por lo bajo

No es divertido… - infló los cachetes – pero, creo que si deberé decirle a Keith que no tengo ningún interés en él…

Dime, ¿tienes interés en otra persona?... – pregunto, la peli naranja se sonrojo

No, por el momento no… -

Anubias había llegado al hotel en el que se hospedaba, de inmediato se dirigió a su habitación y tomo el teléfono.

Esto debe saberlo Shun de inmediato… -

_Hola, ¿qué tal te fue, Anubias?... – contesto Shun _

_Shun tengo algo muy importante que decirte… -_

_Y no me lo puedes decir cuando regreses, estoy comiendo con Alice… - susurró_

_Justamente de ella te tengo que hablar… es que hoy me reuní con Sellon la dueña de la empresa y me presentó a Klaus…_

…_. – Shun no sabía que decir_

_Y me dijo algo que me dejo sin palabras… -_

_¿Qué te dijo?... – se había salido del restaurante_

_Klaus está buscando a su prometida Lacie Latodwidge… - _

_¡¿QUÉ?... ¡¿ELLA SE ESCAPÓ?... – Shun estaba nervioso_

_Pero, eso no es lo peor… - la voz de Anubias preocupo más al pelinegro_

_No creo que haya algo peor, pero si lo hay dímelo de una vez… -_

_Shun, te acuerdas que me dijiste que no le habías visto la cara a Lacie cuando tuviste relaciones con ella… -_

_Sí, Klaus mando a quitar la electricidad, para que Lacie no me viera la cara y también para que yo no se la viera a ella… - decir eso le causaba dolor_

_Klaus me mostró una foto de Lacie… -_

_Y para qué quiero saber cómo era… - se enojo el pelinegro_

_Shun, lo que te voy a decir es muy delicado… -_

_¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ!... –_

_Tú has estado conviviendo mucho con Lacie Latodwidge… - _

_¿Ah?... – Shun no comprendía_

_Estás comiendo con Lacie Latodwidge… -_

_Los ojos de Shun se abrieron como platos._

_Alice Gehabich… ella es en realidad Lacie Latodwidge… ¡SHUN CONTESTA!... – Shun había colgado_

Alice es Lacie… - Shun estaba impactado, se adentro nuevamente al restaurante y se le quedo mirando a la peli naranja

¿Qué pasa, Shun?... – pregunto Alice, este tomo su lugar

No, nada… Anubias me dijo que todo iba bien…-

Qué alegría… - le sonrió

_*No puede ser posible*…-_ pensó el pelinegro que seguía impactado, la terrible verdad lo tenía anonado

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Al parecer en este capítulo ya se rebeló prácticamente todo…**

**Shun: *sigue en shock***

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…me traume con la canción de pegasus fantasy xD…**


	17. Mentiras

**Hola amigos de fanfiction, aquí me reporto con otro capítulo de este fic, que bueno antes que nada pido disculpa por no actualizar, pero la prepa no me deja mucho tiempo… aparte que tengo actividades extra… y pues… -_-**

**Anubias: tranquila, solo haz un buen capítulo ^^**

**Shun: si, me dejaste con la intriga…**

**Sakari: de acuerdo…**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO!**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho! xD**

* * *

><p><em>Shun, lo que te voy a decir es muy delicado… -<em>

_¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ!... –_

_Tú has estado conviviendo mucho con Lacie Latodwidge… -_

_¿Ah?... – Shun no comprendía_

_Estás comiendo con Lacie Latodwidge… -_

_Los ojos de Shun se abrieron como platos._

_Alice Gehabich… ella es en realidad Lacie Latodwidge… ¡SHUN CONTESTA!... – Shun había colgado_

Alice es Lacie… - Shun estaba impactado, se adentro nuevamente al restaurante y se le quedo mirando a la peli naranja

¿Qué pasa, Shun?... – pregunto Alice, este tomo su lugar

No, nada… Anubias me dijo que todo iba bien…-

Qué alegría… - le sonrió

_*No puede ser posible*…-_ pensó el pelinegro que seguía impactado, la terrible verdad lo tenía anonado - *Anubias debe estar bromeando… diablos, ¿cómo paso esto?*…

* * *

><p>Lo siento Shun… - Anubias colgó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama del hotel en el que se encontraba – pero, Alice en realidad es Lacie… - miró la foto que tenía en la mano – ahora, me pregunto, ¿Qué giro tomaran las cosas?... Shun en el fondo se que siente algo por Alice… aunque…<p>

De inmediato su semblante cambio a uno más preocupante.

Un segundo… - se puso pensativo – Klaus me dijo que ellos estaban comprometidos y que debido a un problema que tuvieron, ella escapo junto con su amiga y un bebé… ¿acaso…?... no puede ser… Shun… tú…

No creía lo que estaba pensando…

* * *

><p>Shun se ofreció a llevar a Alice de regreso a casa, aunque en el trayecto todo se torno en un silencio demasiado incómodo para la peli naranja, debido a que vio a Shun muy callado y con la mirada algo extraña. Trato de no tomarle importancia, pero eso le intrigaba demasiado, que decidió romper el hielo, tomando la palabra.<p>

¿Shun te encuentras bien?... – preguntó intentando sonar tranquila

Sí, estoy bien… - contesto cortante

Es que te noto extraño, desde que recibiste esa llamada de Anubias, has estado muy callado… - miro por la ventana – es todo…

Alice… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?... –

Sí, claro… -

¿Te gusta que te mientan?... –

La pregunta confundió un poco a la peli naranja

No, a mi no me gustan las mentiras… - bajo la mirada con algo de dolor, sus manos que estaban apoyadas en sus rodillas las apretó, el pelinegro se logró percatar de aquella reacción.

_*TE ODIO NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA KLAUS VON HEARTZEN!... – se podía apreciar a una chica de cabello naranjas llorar descontroladamente - ¡¿POR QUÉ TUVISTE QUE MENTIRME?!... – su respiración estaba tan agitada de tanto llorar, que trataba de recobrarla, pero debido al inmenso dolor que guardaba le era difícil lograrlo - ¡YO EN REALIDAD TE AMABA!..._

Alice… - Shun la llamó por tercera vez

¿Ah?... lo siento, me distraje… - agacho más su cabeza para que su cabello ocultara su rostro y se secó unas cuantas lágrimas que le habían brotado.

* * *

><p>El joven de cabello cobrizo se encontraba tocando el piano, mientras miraba por una ventana como la nieve caía. En ese momento se le acerco una joven de cabellos naranjas y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del oji gris, el cuál al sentir el contacto con ella solo sonrió<p>

Estas fría… - río un poco sin dejar de tocar el piano

Eso es porque apenas acabo de entrar… - cerró sus ojos mientras escuchaba al joven tocar

Eres extraña, Lacie… - sonrió

Joe, te he dicho que me llames Alice… - infló los cachetes como signo de molestia

Lo siento, pero se me hace raro llamarte Alice, cuando se que tu verdadero nombre es Lacie… no logro comprender, ¿por qué te haces llamar Alice?... – dejo de tocar y se volteo para quedar de frente con la joven, quien de inmediato aparto sus brazos de él – ahora que lo pienso, desde que te conocí, yo soy el único que sabe que te llamas Lacie y no Alice…

Joe… - se sentó al lado de él y recargó su cabeza en su hombro – tu eres el único que sabe mi secreto… - lo tomo de la mano – tu eres el único que sabe que tengo una hermana gemela… - levantó su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos – yo confió en ti, por eso sabes la verdad… tengo que usar el nombre de Alice porque mi hermana gemela está tomando mi nombre, ella… piensa que estoy muerta…

Pero no lo estás… - habló

Pero ella no lo sabe, ella se fue pensando que yo en realidad estaba muerta, y como último deseo le pedí que usara mi nombre… - Joe la miró

¿Por qué no buscamos a tu hermana?... –

¿Buscarla?... – desvió la mirada – no podría, siento que si lo hiciera… podría arruinar su vida… siendo honesta me siento mejor así, estando aquí en Rusia contigo Joe…

Sí, pero ella tal vez en el fondo se sienta triste… ¿no lo has pensando?... –

Puede… que tengas razón en eso… - se quedo pensativa

Entonces… - se puso de pie – busquemos a tu hermana Lacie… busquemos a Alice… - extendió su mano mientras esbozo una sonrisa.

De acuerdo, vamos a buscarla, Joe… - la peli naranja esbozo una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Shun había dejado a Alice en su casa y de inmediato se dirigió a su oficina, aprovecho que no había nadie y marco a Dan, quien en cuestión de minutos llego y entro a la oficina de del pelinegro, aunque estaba algo intrigado por la repentina llamada del pelinegro.<p>

¿Qué pasa Shun?... – pregunto el castaño – me sorprende que me mandes a llamar a estas horas…

Dan… Alice es Lacie Latodwidge… - su mirada apuntaba al piso

¿Qué?... Shun estas bromeando verdad… - Dan no se la creía

Es verdad, en unos minutos Anubias y yo tendremos una videollamada, me explicara bien lo que ocurrió y quiero que estés presente… - tomo asiento y prendió su computadora

Shun lo que estás diciendo es muy delicado… - se puso al lado del oji ámbar

¿Crees que no lo sé?... – pasaron unos minutos y se conecto con Anubias

Shun… -habló el peliblanco- iré rápido al grano no tengo mucho tiempo, debo salir a una reunión con Klaus…

Habla… - contesto el cabello azabache

Bien, primero que nada te muestro la foto de Alice… - la alzó, cuando Shun y Dan la vieron no lo creyeron era Alice – bien, ella es nuestra querida Lacie Latodwidge, ella era la prometida de Klaus, pero huyó, he de suponer que se fue porque se entero que Klaus le había metido a alguien a la cama… y quien iba a creer que se convertiría en tu secretaría…

Shun bajo la cabeza…

Aunque eso es lo de menos… -

¿Ah? ¿Cómo que lo de menos?... – Shun se quedo intrigado

Klaus me dijo, que cuando ella se fue… se fueron dos personas con ella… - Anubias hizo una pequeña pausa

¿Dos personas?... – se pregunto Shun

Dan se mantuvo callado

Una de ellas fue su mejor amiga Kina, ella estaba comprometida con un empresario de Rusia según lo que me dijo Klaus, ella no quería casarse y al parecer aprovecho a fugarse con Lacie… -

¿Kina?... – Dan habló - ¿comprometida?... Runo… - bajo la cabeza

¿Quién es la tercera?... – pregunto Shun

El hijo de Kina… - habló Dan

¿Hijo de Kina? – Anubias se confundió – no es cierto Dan, Kina no tiene ningún hijo… la que tuvo un hijo fue Lacie…

Shun y Dan abrieron los ojos

Al parecer el hijo de Lacie fue el producto de la noche en la que Shun se metió con ella, concuerda con la edad, Lacie huyo cuando su hijo estaba a punto de cumplir los 3 años aproximadamente, ahí fue cuando ella se entero de la traición de Klaus y huyó a Japón con Kina al parecer, en estos momentos Klaus la está buscando… pero… ahí viene Klaus, te contare cuando llegue… - se desconecto

Shun… - susurró Dan

El pelinegro estaba sumergido en sus pensamiento… recordó cuando vio a ese pequeño niño en la puerta.

Tengo un hijo…. – susurró

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Lamento que no actualice mucho, pero la escuela no me lo permite**

**Anubias: Tranquila…**

**Shun: =.=**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…OMG! ME CASO CON GAJEEL REDFOX! *-***


End file.
